Pride & Prejudice
by Ukisame-sama
Summary: Um teve todas as experiências, mas jamais se apaixonou; o outro nunca se importou com romances ou sentimentos. O que acontece quando o ódio torna-se desejo e desejo se transforma em amor?
1. Capítulo 1

- Kuroko no Basket e seus personagens pertencem à Fujimaki Tadatoshi;  
>- Esta é uma fanfic BL, ou seja, envolve o relacionamento amoroso eou sexual entre homens. Se você não gosta ou sente-se ofendido com esse tipo de leitura sugiro que vá ser feliz lendo shoujo;  
>- Fanart da capa: alguém muito talentoso do pixiv.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 1<strong>

**"Every day we make decision that can go one of two ways: either very good, or very, very bad. The problem is, the epically great decisions and the epically bad ones look exactly the same when you're making them."** — Grey's Anatomy S10E13.

"**Todos os dias tomamos decisões que podem seguir dois caminhos: ou muito bom, ou um muito, muito ruim. O problema é que as épicas ótimas decisões e épicas ruins parecem exatamente iguais quando você está se decidindo."** — Grey's Anatomy S10E13.

Ele sentia falta da América.

A cada rua cruzada, a cada refeição degustada em um restaurante familiar e a cada cumprimento dito ou recebido no elevador do prédio. Himuro estava saudoso de seu antigo bairro e os lanches rápidos em alguma rede de fast-food. Seus vizinhos nunca estavam em casa, então ele raramente precisava interagir com terceiros. Mas não aqui. _Todo mundo é gentil e educado e..._

Nessas horas ele esboçava o mais caloroso dos sorrisos, transbordando uma quase angelical educação. As senhoras o adoravam, os senhores o respeitavam e as moças cochichavam quando o viam pelos corredores. O moreno era o exemplo de educação e bom trato, mesmo que superficialmente.

Mesmo que, por dentro, ele estivesse gritando.

Himuro havia retornado ao Japão por opção.

Ninguém o havia forçado a voltar e sua família permanecera em solo americano, enquanto se aventurava em sua terra natal. Uma parte dele estava ali em busca de um fio de esperança que pudesse uni-lo, ou melhor, _reuni-lo_ à única pessoa capaz de fazê-lo cruzar oceanos. No fundo, ele estava ali por Kagami Taiga.

O retorno foi mais simples do que o esperado era preciso reconhecer. No quesito educacional, seu conhecimento estava a par do ensinado no colégio e não houve sequer a necessidade para aulas de adaptação. O colégio Yousen foi o escolhido, não somente pela ótima reputação, mas por ter uma das melhores equipes de basquete. O único aspecto negativo de sua vida, escolar e como jogador, atendia pelo nome de Murasakibara Atsushi. Desde o primeiro contato, o gigantesco colega de time entrou para sua lista negra, por seu jeito preguiçoso e totalmente despreocupado. _Ele é exatamente o tipo de pessoa que eu não suporto._

Murasakibara não parecia ter nenhuma preocupação na vida, assistindo a tudo por trás dos olhos violetas e sem vida. Nem o basquete era capaz de tirá-lo desse estupor natural, embora ele fosse extremamente habilidoso e facilmente o melhor jogador do time. _A temida Geração dos Milagres..._ O único momento em o rapaz de cabelos roxos demonstrava alguma reação era quando estava envolvido com seus doces e petiscos. Ele havia se tornado o favorito das garotas da classe, que o mimavam diariamente com chocolates e pirulitos.

Pessoalmente o Lançador havia falado pouco com seu colega de time. Murasakibara não dava muita importância para a maioria dos assuntos compartilhados pelos demais, preferindo focar-se em seu próprio mundo. _Todas as vezes que nos falamos ele respondeu sem emoção e com meias palavras. No começo achei que fosse apenas seu jeito, porém, percebi que Murasakibara é muito mais tolerante com as outras pessoas._

O moreno então passou a tentar agradá-lo, oferecendo doces e salgadinhos. A tática foi parcialmente um sucesso, já que o Pivô nunca recusava nada comestível. No entanto, a relação entre eles não avançava e Murasakibara mantinha certa distância, evitando-o quando possível e lidando com ele apenas quando era extremamente necessário. _Eu não sei qual é o problema dele, mas estou cheio disso._

Em quadra eles eram perfeitos.

A sincronia entre os passes e as jogadas eram elogiadas até por Araki-san, a rígida treinadora do time, mas o relacionamento fora das quadras era caótico. _Ele senta-se atrás de mim durante as reuniões com o time e mesmo assim não diz uma única palavra. As poucas vezes que tentei iniciar uma conversa aqueles olhos violetas me calaram imediatamente._

O dia em que ele decidiu colocar um ponto final naquela situação foi uma terça-feira de verão. A temperatura estava alta e o calor tornava os treinos ainda mais cansativos. Aquele, em especial, exigiu mais dos jogadores do que o esperado. Himuro sentia o suor escorrer por seu rosto, sendo enxugado por uma das munhequeiras presas em seus pulsos. O time havia se dispersado e seguido para o vestiário. O rapaz de cabelos roxos sentou-se no banco, bebendo uma garrafa inteira de água e aparentando exaustão.

"Você trabalhou duro, Atsushi."

"É..."

"Não quer conversar, hm?" Ele não se daria por vencido; não naquele dia, sentando-se ao lado do colega, abrindo uma garrafa de água e bebendo-a devagar. "O que me diz de treinarmos juntos amanhã? O time não se reunirá pelo restante da semana e pensei que poderíamos ter uma sessão particular."

"Por quê?" A pergunta soou no instante seguinte e sem pausas ou hesitações. "Por que eu perderia meu tempo com _você_?"

A veia em sua testa tremeu e o Lançador esforçou-se para manter o sorriso em seus lábios. _Ele está me irritando..._ Todas as conversas sempre acabavam antes de começarem graças ao pouco incentivo por parte de seu interlocutor. _Hoje não!_

"Você é um ótimo jogador, mas pode ser ainda melhor. Nós poderíamos treinar nossos passes e jogadas. Será divertido, prometo!"

"Divertido?" Os olhos violetas pousaram sobre ele com um misto de raiva e genuína superioridade. "O que você considera divertido eu chamo de total perda de tempo. Se você quiser treinar o problema é seu, mas não me incluía nesses planos idiotas."

A motivação de Himuro desapareceu naquele instante e ele engoliu seco, sem saber como refutar aquela grosseria tão gratuita e desnecessária.

"Você não está ajudando, Murasakibara." A resposta veio após alguns segundos. "Eu estou tentando ser seu amigo."

"Eu não quero ser _seu_ amigo," ele levantou-se, "você não precisa falar comigo quando não estivermos jogando. Não faço questão de suas palavras vazias e sorrisos dissimulados; guarde-os para aqueles que têm interesse em recebê-los. Eu não dou a mínima para você."

As largas costas se afastaram, deixando-o sozinho na grande quadra do colégio. O moreno conservou-se no mesmo local, imóvel e completamente estupefato. Seu sorriso desfez-se aos poucos, tornando-se uma fina e dura linha. O gosto do descaso era forte em sua boca e era difícil ignorar a maneira como o coração batia apertado em seu peito. _Eu nunca fui tão humilhado na vida..._

O sorriso retornou. Himuro era uma pessoa persuasiva.

**x**

Sua postura mudou a partir daquela tentativa falha de aproximação. A educação e gentileza continuaram imutáveis; ele convidava Murasakibara sempre que surgia a oportunidade, ainda que na maioria das vezes fosse rejeitado, além de presenteá-lo com as habituais guloseimas que eram aceitas sem cerimônias.

O rapaz de cabelos roxos, por sua vez, não pareceu disposto a dar o braço a torcer, mantendo sua promessa de ignorá-lo em todos os momentos que achasse apropriado. As únicas conversas reais aconteciam durante os treinos e, assim que Araki-san anunciava o final da partida, ele voltava a vestir o semblante desinteressado e sem vida. _Eu nunca fiz nada a ele, porém, esse tratamento frio e distante é direcionado unicamente a mim._

O moreno, em uma tentativa parcialmente desesperada de entender o motivo de toda aquela antipatia, chegou a sondar com os demais colegas as raízes daquele problema. Todos pareceram surpresos ao serem questionados, afirmando que, aos seus olhos, Murasakibara tratava a todos de modo semelhante e que era somente sua personalidade.

Era difícil para ele aceitar aquela situação.

O Lançador sempre foi uma pessoa agradável e que sabia muito bem cativar os que estavam ao seu redor. Fazer amigos nunca foi um problema e, após tornar-se um pouco mais velho, ele passou a utilizar aquele carisma natural para _outro_ tipo de amigos.

Quando a puberdade o atingiu, Himuro notou que gostava muito mais da companhia de outros rapazes do que garotas. Seu primeiro beijo fora com um amigo, na América, e sua primeira vez com outro. Ele tentou uma única vez ir mais longe com uma garota, mas desistiu ao perceber que simplesmente não conseguiria. Seu corpo e alma ansiavam o calor de outro homem e por um breve momento ele chegou a cogitar se Murasakibara não havia descoberto sua preferência sexual.

A dúvida, contudo, foi afastada quando, em um final de aula, o moreno ouviu um grupo de garotas conversando sobre um ídolo que havia anunciado seu namoro com outro rapaz. Elas se dividiam entre aquelas que apoiavam e as que eram contra. O rapaz de cabelos roxos, que estava ao lado por mero acidente, tornou-se o objeto de estudo das colegas de classe que perguntaram sua opinião sobre o assunto. Ele continuou a ajeitar a alça da mochila, sem esboçar nenhuma atenção especial.

"Eu não me importo com essas coisas," a voz soou arrastada e seus olhos concentraram-se na tarefa de desenrolar a alça, "se eles se gostam, ninguém deveria se intrometer."

O Lançador sentiu-se sorrir, apesar de que aquela negativa apenas colocava mais pontos de interrogações em sua situação. Se o Pivô não tinha preconceitos contra homossexuais isso significava que o assunto era mais profundo do que ele imaginava. Uma parte temia que, no final, não houvesse nada além da personalidade e que o rapaz de olhos violetas simplesmente não se importava com ele.

Os dias passaram e Himuro viu sua perseverança tornar-se cada vez menos firme. Suas tentativas sempre terminavam em recusas e em determinado dia ele surpreendeu-se ao notar que não falara com Murasakibara durante toda a semana. _Nós estamos tão próximos... mas tão longe._ A realização o fez suspirar, pegando a mochila e saindo de sua sala sem emoção. _Acho que aprendi minha lição. Não podemos agradar a todos._ O único olho azul, entretanto, ergueu-se ao notar quem vinha do ouro lado do corredor. Ele sentiu a garganta engolir seco e um estranho arrepio desceu por sua nuca. _Atsushi é tão alto..._

Murasakibara abaixou os olhos, encarando-o e virando o rosto. A atitude o surpreendeu, pois não havia nenhum motivo para isso. Ele afastou-se em silêncio e Himuro suspirou, sem entender o que aquilo significava. _Não, eu sei o que está acontecendo. Já faz algum tempo que eu me envolvi com alguém e, infelizmente, Atsushi é exatamente o meu tipo._

Aquele novo problema poderia ser resolvido rapidamente, ele sabia.

Com exceção do rapaz de cabelos roxos, suas tentativas de aproximação nunca haviam falhado e ele era muito bom em sentir o interesse das pessoas. Há algum tempo notara que um garoto da escola vizinha sempre o fitava quando pegavam o mesmo trem. O moreno não deu a devida atenção por sentir-se desafiado pela frieza e gratuita antissociabilidade por parte do colega de time, todavia, ao perceber que jamais conseguiria sequer tornar-se amigo, ele decidiu que era hora de seguir com sua vida.

O primeiro diálogo aconteceu uma semana depois de a decisão ter sido tomada. O rapaz corou absurdamente ao ser dirigido a palavra, e naquele instante Himuro soube que sua conquista daria frutos. A conversa foi breve, uma vez que o garoto descia na próxima estação, porém, a primeira impressão foi suficiente para transformar dois estranhos em conhecidos e ele ganhou companhia diária para voltar para casa. Os dois se encontravam duas quadras do colégio e seguiam juntos até a estação de trem.

O dia em que ele soube que era hora de dar mais um passo naquela relação foi uma chuvosa quarta-feira. Havia completado três semanas que eles haviam se conhecido e o primeiro beijo aconteceu no sábado, no final do encontro. _Ele me levou para almoçar em um restaurante familiar e me acompanhou em casa. O beijo foi gentil e contido, mas eu senti que ele se controlou._

Himuro não era o tipo de pessoa que tomava caminhos incertos quando o assunto era conquista. Ele não apreciava relacionamentos, por serem trabalhosos e rotineiros; o que realmente lhe apetecia eram encontros furtivos e noites quentes e aleatórias. _Nos Estados Unidos eu tinha uma companhia certa para as noites solitárias. Talvez aquele rapaz se torne o que eu realmente preciso._

O plano, no entanto, não funcionou. Na verdade, ele sequer chegou a acontecer.

O rapaz enviou uma mensagem no final da última aula, avisando que iria para casa mais cedo devido à chuva. O moreno soltou um longo suspiro, deixando o colégio sem nenhum motivo real para chegar cedo em casa. _Sem treinos e sem companhia... _A chuva havia molhado seus sapatos, o trem estava cheio e ele foi basicamente empurrado, torcendo para que as estações passassem rápido.

Um toque. Um simples toque o fez juntar as sobrancelhas e apertar o cabo do guarda-chuva. _Mas o que... _O trem estava lotado e não era possível virar-se para ver quem era a pessoa que havia apalpado seu quadril. _Isso não está acontecendo..._ Os dedos se tornaram mais ousados, apertando-o em lugares que somente seus amantes o haviam tocado. _Não acredito que estou sendo assediado, justo hoje!_ Quando a pessoa fez menção de utilizar a outra mão para tocar seu baixo ventre, contudo, Himuro sentiu-se puxado. A força empregada no gesto foi forte o bastante para fazê-lo mover-se sem um segundo pensamento.

Do meio do trem ele foi parar próximo à porta. Não havia mais bolinadores ou mãos tentando tocá-lo em lugares íntimos. O Lançador havia se virado e à sua frente estava um peitoral largo e alto, vestindo o mesmo uniforme. O único olho azul ergueu-se devagar e seria impossível descrever a maneira como seu coração bateu forte ao encarar _quem_ estava à sua frente. _Por acaso ele me salvou...?_

"Obrigado..."

Himuro abaixou o olho, envergonhado demais para encará-lo diretamente.

Murasakibara nada disse, mantendo o pirulito dentro da boca e as mãos ao seu redor, protegendo-o como uma mãe protege seu filhote. As três estações de trem passaram rapidamente e, ao chegar sua vez de descer, ele despediu-se com a voz baixa, precisando somente dar um passo para fora. _Não... ele não desce aqui..._

O moreno virou-se no exato momento em que a porta se fechou. O rapaz de cabelos roxos, dessa vez, o encarava diretamente e aquele mero segundo significou muito mais do que todos os meses de tentativas infrutíferas de construir uma amizade. _Ele desce uma estação antes de mim... por que... por que Atsushi se deu ao trabalho de me acompanhar?_

O trem voltou a se mover e algo em Himuro moveu-se com ele.

**x**

O prospecto de companhia acabou muito antes de começar. Três dias depois do incidente no trem, o rapaz do colégio vizinho disse abertamente que gostaria de ser mais do que um colega. A rejeição, entretanto, surpreendeu até mesmo Himuro, que nunca havia dito não para alguém que poderia se tornar um excelente parceiro sexual. _Eu nem ao menos consegui me imaginar ao lado dele, quem diria em cima de uma cama._ O rapaz recebeu a resposta com um sorriso, todavia, depois daquele fim de tarde eles não voltaram a se falar.

O Lançador não compreendia porque seu interesse havia morrido ou por qual motivo, de repente, ter alguém ao seu lado parecia tão desnecessário. Sim, ele se sentia um pouco frustrado sexualmente falando, principalmente quando precisava se aliviar sozinho. _Eu poderia estar com qualquer pessoa. Conquistas nunca foram problemas para mim, mas por que agora tudo parece diferente?_ O responsável por aquela mudança, claro, não fazia ideia do que havia causado no coração e mente de seu colega de time.

Murasakibara não mudou sua postura.

Os olhos parados e sem vida e a total falta de interesse e iniciativa para diálogos conservavam-se os mesmos. O que mudou foi o modo como Himuro recebia todas essas coisas. _Inicialmente aquilo me irritou por ferir meu orgulho. Eu nunca fui tão longe por alguém e nunca fui rejeitado tão friamente._ Agora, as reações — ou falta delas — atingiam algo mais profundo e o orgulho ferido deu lugar a uma estranha mágoa que o impossibilitava de tentar uma reaproximação. _Como eu conseguia me impor? Se Atsushi me falasse hoje o que disse naquele dia depois do treino eu provavelmente jamais falaria com ele novamente._

Arrogância não era uma característica do Pivô e nesse quesito o moreno poderia considerar-se afortunado. O silêncio e os poucos olhares eram tudo o que ele oferecida, porém, quando era necessário, Murasakibara falava e dava a sua opinião. Obviamente essas ocasiões só envolviam basquete e os horários de treino transformaram-se em seus momentos favoritos. _Eles nos chamam de "a dupla perfeita". Eu gostaria de saber o que Atsushi pensa sobre isso._

O verão daquele ano estava quente o suficiente para fazê-lo ligar o ar condicionado todas as noites. Himuro chegava em casa, tomava banho e ia preparar o jantar. A refeição era degustada na sala, em frente à tv e assistindo algum programa de variedades ou séries. Depois do jantar, ele dedicava algum tempo aos estudos e deitava-se pouco depois das 22h.

Naquela noite sua rotina mudou. Os preciosos minutos geralmente dedicados a si mesmo durante o banho precisaram ser reservados para outro momento. O Lançador havia chegado faminto e o banho durou exatos cinco minutos. De barriga forrada e sem absolutamente nada que o atrapalhasse, ele sabia que teria pelo menos algum tempo para aliviar-se.

Himuro gostava da sensação de liberdade que a ausência de roupas poderia lhe proporcionar. Suas mãos apreciavam correr livres por seu corpo, sem peças ou qualquer coisa que pudesse barrar sua busca por prazer. O ar condicionado foi colocado na temperatura média e a camiseta regata jogada do outro lado do quarto junto com a bermuda xadrez. A única vestimenta restante foi a colada roupa de baixo negra, que já denunciava o formato da ereção que tentava ver-se livre da peça.

Ele adorava fantasiar com rapazes de seu passado e suas lembranças tinham mais efeito do que um filme pornográfico. O amigo americano era normalmente quem habitava sua mente nesses momentos e naquele fim de noite não seria diferente. Os olhos azuis se fecharam quando as mãos entraram na roupa de baixo, tocando o membro. O quarto então se tornou menos solitário e uma mão grande e pesada subiu pelo interior de sua coxa, apalpando a pele e marcando-a com seus dedos. _Não tem rosto. Dessa vez ele não tem rosto._

O amigo americano era um belo rapaz louro, cabelos levemente jogados e profundos olhos verdes. De todas as experiências que o moreno havia tido ele fora definitivamente a melhor. No entanto, a pessoa que tocava seu corpo inicialmente não possuía fisionomia, mas pouco a pouco as características se transformaram: o peitoral tornou-se mais largo e a pessoa cresceu alguns bons centímetros; o cabelo louro desceu pelo pescoço, tocando os ombros e ganhando uma coloração avermelhada, que logo se transformou em rosa e finalmente roxo. _Não... isso não está acontecendo. _Himuro apertou os olhos e balançou a cabeça, tentando ao máximo afastar aquela estranha fantasia que se tornava cada vez mais real.

A força de vontade não foi suficiente para desfazer a imagem de Murasakibara. Ele desistiu assim que a nuca inclinou-se para trás e suas mãos começaram a masturbar a ereção. Mentalmente, contudo, a visão era outra e o rapaz de cabelos roxos abocanhava o membro, devorando-o como se fosse um de seus doces. Os movimentos eram lentos, mas intensos, e os gemidos soavam baixos e transbordando uma luxúria e sensualidade que só apareciam naquelas ocasiões. Imaginar o colega de time cuidando de seu baixo ventre era um pensamento tão absurdo quanto erótico. O calor da língua, a profundidade da boca... os mínimos detalhes pareciam tornar o momento ainda mais prazeroso. O ápice, entretanto, estava longe de ser obtido.

O tudo de lubrificante ficava sempre embaixo do travesseiro. Ele foi aberto por uma mão apressada e trêmula, que deixou que uma quantidade escorresse pela ereção, tocando a entrada e atingindo uma parte da colcha. Os movimentos tornaram-se mais fáceis ao redor do membro, todavia, o que o Lançador realmente queria era o duplo estímulo capaz de fazê-lo até mesmo chorar de prazer. Desde o começo Himuro sabia que sexo convencional não funcionaria para ele e o simples pensamento de ter alguma coisa invadindo-o era suficiente para excitá-lo.

O primeiro dedo entrou fundo e sem resguardo. Ele geralmente gostava de se masturbar com calma, tocando-se devagar e descobrindo novas sensações. Porém, havia fome em seus movimentos e o segundo dedo pediu passagem, fazendo companhia ao primeiro. Murasakibara havia afastado suas pernas e preparava-se para penetrá-lo; seu peito erguia-se e abaixava-se, antecipando o que estava por vir.

Os gemidos tornaram-se altos, misturando-se aos sons do ato. Seu ponto especial era tocado com insistência pelos três dedos e cada segundo o aproximava do clímax. O rapaz em suas fantasias o devorava com força e necessidade. As estocadas eram fundas e ele até mesmo conseguia ouvir os gemidos e suspiros baixos que deixavam seus lábios. Uma gota de suor escorria por seu peitoral, descendo pelo abdômen e perdendo-se entre o lubrificante e o pré-orgasmo.

O Lançador arqueou as costas do colchão e então tudo se tornou negro.

**x**

Aquele foi sem dúvidas o fim de semana mais peculiar que ele já tivera em sua vida. Sua atenção esteve focada em relógios, fosse o da cozinha, o de seu pulso esquerdo ou o do notebook. A aproximação da segunda-feira levava um estranho arrepio por sua espinha e uma parte de Himuro gostaria de ser capaz de parar o tempo, assim não precisaria ir para o colégio.

Encarar o Pivô transformou-se em um de seus maiores medos.

Não aconteceu uma única vez.

O incidente da sexta-feira repetiu-se mais cinco vezes durante o final de semana e ele sentiu-se novamente com 13 anos, o auge de suas descobertas sexuais, em que tudo o excitava e o menor pensamento em um colega de classe era o bastante para fazê-lo tomar banhos que duravam duas horas.

Murasakibara brotou em suas fantasias com uma teimosa insistência. As visitas aconteceram não somente no quarto, mas durante os banhos e até mesmo na sala, enquanto assistia tv. Por muito tempo o moreno não se sentia tão satisfeito durante os momentos íntimos. Certos prazeres só poderiam ser obtidos na companhia de outra pessoa, no entanto, quando pensava nos belos olhos violetas ele conseguia até mesmo perder a consciência, tamanho o nível de seu estímulo.

A segunda-feira, contudo, _aconteceu_. Como o nascer e o pôr do sol, um daqueles eventos inevitáveis que transcendem as necessidades pessoais. O Lançador ainda teve a opção de não ir para o colégio, mas aquilo significaria fugir e Himuro Tatsuya _não_ fugia... independente se o seu desafio possuísse mais de dois metros de altura e parecesse intimidante quando o olhava por cima.

Ele tomou um longo banho gelado, degustou um delicioso café da manhã e cantarolou baixo enquanto vestia o uniforme do colégio. O trem não estava tão cheio e o caminho foi feito entre várias tentativas de focar-se em outra coisa que não fosse o futuro encontro com Murasakibara e a vergonha antecipada em revê-lo. _Eu não faço ideia de como encará-lo. Não consigo sequer imaginar minha própria reação depois de usá-lo para _aquilo_._

Himuro estava em sua cadeira, o penúltimo assento próximo à janela, quando o Pivô passou pela janela do corredor. A maneira como a mochila estava pendurada desleixada em seu ombro, os cabelos levemente bagunçados e um doce em seus lábios fê-lo até mesmo suspirar. _Eu estou extremamente consciente de sua presença. É a primeira vez que sinto Atsushi chegar antes de vê-lo realmente. _As batidas de seu coração, contudo, foi a parte que realmente chamou sua atenção, levando-o a recordar-se de que na noite anterior ele havia se masturbado para uma foto de Murasakibara que encontrou na internet, na época de Teikou. _Ele tinha o que? Catorze anos? Quinze? Eu sou patético!_

O sofrimento, entretanto, tornou-se pior no decorrer do dia. As aulas passaram arrastadas e era preciso somente um instante de distração para que sua mente começasse a lhe pregar peças. De seu lugar ele imaginava Murasakibara em sua própria sala de aula, os longos e pálidos dedos tocando a lapiseira, os mesmos dedos que acariciaram seu corpo durante o final de semana. _Isso não é saudável... eu preciso sair daqui._

O final das aulas foi sua salvação. Eles teriam treino naquele fim de tarde e o moreno sabia que poderia afastar um pouco o colega de sua mente, mesmo que estivessem juntos em quadra. Quando segurava uma bola de basquete, todas as suas preocupações desapareciam e não havia nada além daquele momento.

Ou era o que ele gostaria de acreditar...

O time foi dividido em dois grupos como sempre acontecia, todavia, ao contrário das outras vezes, eles ficaram em times opostos. _Esse dia está se transformando em um pesadelo. _O rapaz de cabelos roxos ficou incumbido de defender a cesta e Himuro, claro, como Lançador, tinha um único objetivo: fazer com que a bola entrasse no aro pendurado na extremidade esquerda da quadra.

O treino iniciou-se igual aos anteriores. Ele deu o seu melhor, tentando arremessar cestas de três pontos e com isso evitar aproximar-se do garrafão, área esta pertencente ao Pivô. Suas tentativas nem sempre se mostravam otimistas e mais da metade de suas jogadas foram interceptadas. _Eu preciso me aproximar. Não é justo com o restante do time. _

Himuro engoliu seco, recebendo a bola e correndo pela quadra. Murasakibara o esperava, a mesma expressão séria e decidida que aparecia somente quando estava em quadra. A cesta, porém, não aconteceu e ele pegou a bola muito antes de ela aproximar-se do objetivo final. _Shit!_

O contra-ataque mostrou-se mais forte e o time adversário cresceu em pontos. O moreno desculpou-se com o próprio time, negando que algo estivesse errado quando foi questionado sobre o baixo desempenho. Uma nova chance surgiu na jogada seguinte e naquele momento ele estava confiante. Se basquete era o único diálogo que tinham, o que aconteceria se de repente aquela conversa deixasse de existir? O que ele faria se seu basquete não fosse bom o suficiente para mantê-lo ao lado de Murasakibara?

O Lançador nunca viu de onde veio a bola até senti-la próxima, _perigosamente_ próxima. Seu único olho visível fechou-se, preparando-o para o iminente impacto. Ele já havia recebido boladas no rosto e se elas não quebrassem nada o deixariam pelo menos desorientado por um tempo. _Eu me distraí. Dammit, Tatsuya, get it together!_

O barulho oco que a bola fez ao atingir a pele soou alto pela quadra e coincidiu com o som do apito. Himuro, no entanto, não havia ido ao chão. O olho abriu-se devagar, enxergando a forte luz que iluminava o lugar. O brilho deu lugar a um rosto, que estava mais próximo do que seria necessário e saudável. _Ele é tão bonito... _Os lábios moveram-se, chamando-o pelo nome e perguntando se ele estava bem. A resposta foi um mero menear de cabeça suficiente para clarear sua mente e fazê-lo ver sua real situação. _M-Mas o quê..._

Seu corpo estava sendo segurado pelo braço esquerdo de Murasakibara. A mão em sua cintura era grande e forte, e automaticamente o fez lembrar-se de _certas_ coisas. A realização o fez corar, empurrando-o e tentando afastar-se apenas para perceber que não conseguiria desvencilhar-se. _A bola... eu deveria ter sido derrubado pela bola..._ O olho azul pousou automaticamente na mão direita do Pivô e naquele instante tudo ficou claro.

"Eu estou bem, obrigado." Ele endireitou-se. "Obrigado por me proteger."

O rapaz de cabelos roxos permaneceu à sua frente, encarando-o com uma expressão séria até dar as costas e retornar à sua posição.

"Himuro, banco!" Disse Araki-san de onde estava.

O moreno acatou a ordem sem retrucar, sentando-se e apoiando os cotovelos sobre suas pernas. _O que eu estou fazendo? Distrair-se no meio de um jogo? O que há de errado comigo? _Um jogador reserva assumiu seu posto e o restante do treino passou como um filme em preto e branco e sem som. Seus olhos estiveram o tempo todo encarando a quadra, mas ele nada via. Por dentro o Lançador tentava entender o que estava acontecendo e porque Murasakibara havia deixado sua posição para protegê-lo da bola. _Ele nem ao menos gosta de mim..._

O apito soou alto e anunciou o fim do treino. Ele ficou em pé, agradecendo o trabalho da equipe e prontificando-se a arrumar as bolas e o que fosse necessário. O trabalho de quadra geralmente era feito por revezamento, contudo, Himuro sentia-se na obrigação de ser útil.

O silêncio do ginásio era tudo o que ele precisava para poder colocar seus pensamentos em ordem. As bolas foram arrumadas, a quadra enxugada e as garrafas de água vazias jogadas no lixo. Os jogadores iam embora aos poucos, alguns passavam para despedir-se dele, mas _certo_ colega em especial nunca apareceu. _Ele nunca se despede de ninguém. _

Himuro espreguiçou-se antes de entrar no vestiário, tentando animar-se a tomar um banho antes de seguir para casa. _Está quente hoje; talvez eu compre qualquer coisa na loja de conveniência. Não sinto vontade de fazer nada além de dormir. _A jaqueta do uniforme foi retirada e colocada sobre o ombro e ele caminhava pelos apertados corredores sem muito entusiasmo.

Os passos pararam assim que atingiram o meio do vestiário. Havia uma fila de armários próxima à entrada, então era preciso dar a volta para atingir a área reservada para os chuveiros. Havia alguém sentado no meio do corredor, ainda vestindo o uniforme do treino, e aparentemente alheio ao passar do tempo. _Ou não..._

"Ainda aqui, Atsushi?" Chamá-lo pelo primeiro nome fez as palavras ficarem presas em sua garganta. _Antes parecia tão fácil..._

O Pivô ergueu o rosto devagar, oferecendo nada além dos mesmos olhos baixos. Havia um cabo branco de pirulito entre seus lábios, que tornava a cena ainda mais preguiçosa.

"Nee, até quando você pretende nos atrasar?" Um suspiro cansado seguiu o comentário impertinente. "Você realmente sabe jogar basquete?"

Ele entreabriu a boca para responder, entretanto, optou pelo silêncio. Os passos o levaram até seu armário, que foi aberto sem pressa. A toalha azul foi colocada em seu ombro esquerdo e Himuro encarou o fundo da pequenina caixa de metal antes de fechá-la. _Eu cheguei ao meu limite._

"Desculpe por hoje. Isso não voltará a acontecer." Ele virou-se devagar, esboçando um sorriso tão falso que fez Murasakibara quebrar o pirulito dentro de sua boca em uma única mordida. "Mas é estranho ouvir isso vindo logo de você, Atsushi. Por acaso o basquete finalmente conseguiu um espaço nesse seu coração tão duro? Talvez você _ame_ basquete e esteja insatisfeito com meu baixo desempenho, visto que não consigo ser tão bom quanto um antigo jogador da Geração dos Milagres. Desculpe, desculpe, mas eu não sou um dos gênios de Teikou."

O brilho que emanava dos pequeninos olhos violetas era quase forte o bastante para perfurá-lo. _Eu espero que você esteja me odiando por dentro..._

"Eu gostaria de destruí-lo neste momento..."

"Uma pena que você não possa fazer isso." O moreno deu um passo à frente e inclinou-se de leve. "Frustrante, não? Saber que, embora me deteste, precisa lidar com o fato de estarmos no mesmo time e que, ainda que eu não seja tão bom quanto você, nós somos uma dupla e teremos de trabalhar j-u-n-t-o-s-!"

A mão esticou-se, segurando-o forte pelo pulso. Naquele instante ele viu a surra passar diante de seus olhos e certamente precisaria de algum tempo em um hospital. O Lançador já havia participado de brigas, principalmente ao lado de Taiga. Todavia, tendo o amigo ao seu lado, nenhuma rixa parecia impossível de ser vencida.

_Eu estou sozinho agora. Taiga está longe, muito longe..._ O arrependimento por ter provocado a pessoa errada o atingiu assim que seu corpo foi puxado para baixo e seus joelhos tocaram o chão. _Eu mereço. Ele vai me dar uma surra e eu merecerei cada soco._

"Cale a boca. Apenas cale a boca, _Muro-chin_!"

As mãos puxaram seu corpo para baixo e Himuro teve tempo somente de ver o cabo do pirulito ser jogado para longe, batendo em um dos armários. Tudo o que aconteceu depois pareceu ter saído de uma de suas fantasias absurdas, aquelas que o faziam corar ao recordar-se e que certamente jamais aconteceriam na vida real. Por que, sendo realista, quais as chances de sua surra ter sido substituída por um... beijo?

A língua invadiu sua boca de maneira furtiva, embora direta. O arrepio pareceu acordar todos os músculos que haviam relaxado na espera dos socos que ele tinha certeza de que receberia. Suas mãos ergueram-se com pressa, segurando o rosto do rapaz de cabelos roxos e retribuindo a carícia com a mesma vontade.

Apenas naquele momento Himuro se deu conta de que estava sentado sobre o colo do Pivô, em uma posição totalmente comprometedora. As grandes mãos o empurravam ainda mais para baixo, fazendo-o sentir o membro embaixo do seu.

"Mais..." ele murmurou quando afastou os lábios para tomar ar, "eu quero mais, Atsushi."

Seu pedido foi acatado no mesmo instante.

As línguas voltaram a se encontrar e tudo o que o moreno conseguia pensar era que, ainda que não conseguisse nomear aquele estranho sentimento que o possuía ao pensar em Murasakibara, ele tinha certeza de que, a partir daquele dia, pirulitos de morangos se tornariam seus favoritos.

_Continua..._


	2. Capítulo 2

**Capítulo 2**

"_Um estrangeiro no time",_ foi a primeira coisa que Murasakibara pensou quando pisou na quadra do ginásio do colégio Yousen pela primeira vez. Como de costume, encarar as pessoas era uma tarefa feita por cima e seus olhos violetas se abaixaram para fitar aquele que havia se colocado à sua frente e sorria como se não tivesse nenhuma preocupação na vida. _O que ele faz aqui?_

As apresentações que seguiram aquele momento nomeou o estrangeiro, que passou de um simples ninguém para Himuro Tatsuya, recém-chegado da América e aluno do segundo ano. _Meu senpai, hm? _A ideia não o agradou, mas o sentimento de não ser o único novato era reconfortante, pelo menos próximo dos demais jogadores.

A treinadora, Akari-san, foi responsável por passar os últimos detalhes sobre os treinos. Eles seriam realizados todos os dias, de segunda a sábado, depois das aulas, com exceção da época de testes. O rapaz de cabelos roxos e o _tal_ Himuro Tatsuya receberam duros e pesados olhares que só fizeram sentidos quando o jogador mais baixo e de nome Fukui disse que os alunos não poderiam jogar se as notas fossem baixas.

O Pivô deixou a quadra sem nenhuma esperança ou expectativa.

Ele não fazia questão de fazer parte do time e só estava ali porque Akari-san o havia convidado a jogar, isso ainda quando fazia parte de Teikou. Se dependesse de sua força de vontade, ele gostaria de passar seus dias deitado em algum lugar fresco, jogando qualquer coisa em seu PSP e degustando diferentes doces todos os dias. A vida, claro, nunca seria do jeito que projetamos.

Convivência fez com que os estranhos senpais se tornassem somente... senpais. Com os treinos diários, Murasakibara teve tempo suficiente para conhecer seus colegas de time e, verdade fosse dita, quanto mais os conhecia menos gostava deles. O segundo mais alto, o chinês Liu, tinha uma personalidade quieta e falava de maneira esquisita; as brincadeiras de Fukui passavam dos limites e Okamura só sabia falar sobre seu desejo incessante de ter uma namorada, embora não fizesse absolutamente nada para que isso acontecesse.

Porém, nenhum deles irritava-o, pelo contrário. Depois de Teikou, ele achou que dificilmente iria se interessar por amigos. _No final, todos seguirão caminhos diferentes, como aconteceu com Aka-chin, Mido-chin, Mine-chin, Kise-chin e Kuro-chin..._ A realidade, por outro lado, mostrou-se diferente do esperado e o rapaz de cabelos roxos não detestava seus senpais... bem, pelo menos não todos.

Himuro Tatsuya entrou para sua lista negra no segundo dia de treino.

O moreno tinha talento e era um bom jogador, mas somente dentro das quadras. Fora delas ele era o pior tipo de pessoa na opinião de Murasakibara: dissimulado e falso. Em certas coisas ele o fazia lembrar-se de Kise, com a diferença de que o louro era simplesmente idiota. Himuro, por sua vez, sabia exatamente o que fazia e seus olhares baixos e sorriso fácil pareciam uma máscara que escondia suas reais intenções.

A partir daquele dia o Pivô decidiu que não queria nenhum contato com aquele garoto. Ele não era a pessoa mais amigável e simpática do mundo, no entanto, esse era quem ele era. Sem máscaras, sem sorrisos falsos e sem belas e vazias palavras ditas somente para agradar. Se o estrangeiro pretendia agir daquela forma, então Murasakibara não estava interessado em sequer conhecê-lo melhor.

Por serem de anos diferentes, eles raramente se viam com exceção dos treinos. Contudo, o Lançador sempre aparecia quando ele menos esperava, aproximando-se com aquele falso ar tranquilo e oferecendo um falso sorriso e convidando-o com falsas palavras para alguma coisa que certamente também seria falsa!_ Ele começou a me chamar para almoçar, depois queria que voltássemos juntos por utilizarmos o mesmo trem, até chegar ao cúmulo de vir me atormentar enquanto eu cabulava aula no terraço._ O Pivô dificilmente perdia a linha. Por não se importar com quase nada na vida, ele assistia aos dias passarem com o mesmo olhar desinteressado e expressão apática. Entretanto, quanto mais Himuro o pressionava, mais tentado ele sentia em destruí-lo.

Se a situação fora das quadras estava se tornando insustentável, o mesmo não poderia ser dito sobre a química que possuíam durante os treinos. As jogadas entre eles eram exatas e perfeitas. O moreno sabia o momento certo de passar a bola e o corpo de Murasakibara movia-se instintivamente para protegê-lo dos demais jogadores. Foi uma questão de tempo até que Akari-san os chamasse de "dupla invencível" e deixasse claro que tinha grandes expectativas com relação a eles. _Ele sorriu e me olhou como se esperasse que eu concordasse. Eu apenas dei as costas._

O dia em que sua paciência chegou ao fim foi depois de um treino.

Antes de pisar em quadra ele havia presenciado o exato instante em que uma garota de sua classe se declarava para Himuro. O ex-jogador da Geração dos Milagres preferia chegar ao ginásio dando a volta pelo colégio para evitar encontrar qualquer conhecido. _Eu mal havia virado e eles estavam lá, próximos à saída. _

Ele não ouviu a conversa inteira, todavia, a rejeição chegou alta e clara. A garota ainda afirmou que não se importaria de ser a "outra", mas o moreno apenas sorriu e disse que no momento não havia ninguém em sua vida e que ele não tinha interesse em relacionamentos.

Aquela cena o irritou mais do que ele gostaria de admitir. Murasakibara não entendia porque vê-lo com aquela garota o deixara tão incomodado. Seu corpo deu meia-volta, optando pelo caminho da frente e seguindo com passos pesados. O coração batia apertado em seu peito e havia um estranho nó em sua garganta, que o impossibilitava de até mesmo terminar o pirulito de uva, que acabou sendo mordido e engolido sem muitas atenções.

O treino decorreu como sempre, os passes foram exatos, as jogadas certeiras e, não importava com quem treinassem, se os dois estivessem no mesmo time a vitória era certa.

Os jogadores se afastaram aos poucos quando o sinal tocou. Akari-san ausentou-se no meio do treino, pois tinha uma reunião com os demais professores. Okamura foi o responsável por dirigi-los nos minutos finais e, com exceção da mesma conversa fiada sobre "não ter namorada" e "como eu gostaria de uma garota baixa e bonitinha", o treino foi proveitoso.

O rapaz de cabelos roxos sentou-se no banco de madeira com o objetivo de descansar um pouco antes de seguir para o vestiário. Seu corpo estava quente e ele sentia que se não se cuidasse acabaria ficando gripado. _Isso seria bom. Eu faltaria no colégio, não treinaria e passaria o dia deitado e comendo doces._ A realidade era bem menos feliz, visto que um de seus irmãos tinha uma obsessiva mania por limpeza e certamente o forçaria a ajudar.

"Você trabalhou duro, Atsushi."

A voz veio da sua frente e os olhos violetas se ergueram. Cada fibra de seu corpo arrepiou-se ao ouvir aquele tom misturado ao sotaque adquirido na América.

"É..." Ele tentava ignorar a aproximação.

"Não quer conversar, hm?" Himuro sentou-se ao lado, abriu uma garrafa de água e começou a bebê-la devagar. "O que me diz de treinarmos juntos amanhã? O time não treinará o restante da semana e pensei que poderíamos ter uma sessão particular."

"Por quê?" O Pivô respondeu sem hesitar. Aquela pessoa vivia convidando-o para qualquer bobagem que achasse que poderia agradá-lo. "Por que eu perderia meu tempo treinando com _você_?"

"Você é um ótimo jogador, mas pode ser ainda melhor. Nós poderíamos treinar nossos passes e jogadas. Será divertido, prometo!"

"Divertido?" Os olhos violetas fitaram-no com asco. "O que você considera divertido eu chamo de total perda de tempo. Se você quiser treinar o problema é seu, mas não me incluía nesses planos idiotas."

O único olho visível arregalou-se momentaneamente e Murasakibara engoliu seco.

Ele havia gostado de destruir as esperanças do moreno, porém, outra parte arrependeu-se automaticamente da grosseria.

"Você não está ajudando, Murasakibara." A resposta veio após alguns segundos e seguida pelo sorriso falso e estático que o Lançador oferecia para todo mundo. "Eu estou tentando ser seu amigo."

_Amigo? Eu não preciso de amigos e certamente não gostaria de ser amigo _dele_._

"Eu não quero ser seu amigo," Ele levantou-se cansado daqueles gracejos mecânicos. "Você não precisa falar comigo quando não estivermos jogando. Não faço questão de suas palavras vazias e sorrisos dissimulados; guarde-os para aqueles que têm interesse em recebê-los. Eu não dou a mínima para você."

Levantar-se do banco de madeira foi fácil; difícil foi caminhar. Os passos pareceram estrangeiros, como se suas pernas se movessem sozinhas. Seu coração batia rápido e alto e, quando a porta do vestiário foi fechada, Murasakibara levou a mão ao rosto, escondendo as bochechas coradas e sentindo-se a pior das pessoas.

Não era de seu feitio usar de tamanha falta de educação, no entanto, ele estava farto. Farto de uma falsa gentileza que era sempre seguida por palavras ensaiadas e sorrisos hipócritas. _Eu não faço ideia de como ele realmente é, mas tenho certeza de que o verdadeiro Himuro está muito bem escondido._ O rapaz de cabelos roxos rangeu os dentes, seguindo pelo vestiário com passos firmes. Se o moreno não achava que ele merecia conhecê-lo verdadeiramente, então não havia nada a ser feito.

**x**

A postura de Himuro não foi a mesma depois daquele dia.

Ele continuava a convidá-lo para passeios e treinos, oferecia doces e guloseimas, contudo, havia dessa vez uma real distância. Suas palavras tornaram-se menos insistentes e muitas vezes Murasakibara sentia como se as conversas acontecessem por mera formalidade.

A distância aumentou com o passar dos dias, até que o moreno parou de tentar se aproximar. Os dois não conversavam e, durante os treinos, seus corpos e habilidades eram os responsáveis pelo diálogo. O rapaz de cabelos roxos notou a mudança e nada fez para que ela fosse revertida. Seus dias pacíficos retornaram, com direito a sonecas na enfermaria e aulas cabuladas no terraço enquanto degustava caixas de bombons.

No final da terceira semana ele mal se lembrava da voz do colega de time. Quando não havia treino eles não se viam e os encontros aconteciam sempre que pegavam o mesmo trem. Por morarem na mesma direção, não era inédito que estivessem juntos na estação. _Ele parou de pegar o primeiro trem,_ Murasakibara notou aquele detalhe após alguns dias. O Lançador permanecia sentado no banco da estação ao lado de outro garoto. Eles riam e sorriam, conversavam e trocavam olhares; ele fingia não vê-los até o dia em que se tornou impossível manter os olhos fechados...

Ele havia virado uma esquina antes do caminho habitual naquele fim de tarde. O céu negro anunciava uma pesada tempestade e seu guarda-chuva havia ficado no colégio. Murasakibara parou assim que dobrou a rua, sentindo um estranho e incômodo déjà vu. A cena atrás dos muros do colégio, a garota se confessando e sendo rejeitada... De repente aquele episódio retornou como um sonho ruim. A diferença, desta vez, foi que não havia garota e a confissão estava longe de ser recusada.

O beijo foi longo, como aqueles beijos de cinema.

O rapaz de cabelos roxos nunca havia visto dois rapazes se beijando, entretanto, naquele instante seu corpo simplesmente parou de funcionar. Os olhos violetas se arregalaram levemente, e por alguns segundos ele não fez nada além de observar, ao longe, Himuro e o estranho garoto presos um nos lábios do outro.

_Ele é gay,_ soou várias vezes dentro de sua cabeça, ainda que não houvesse sido o pensamento mais frequente. O moreno era popular no colégio e até mesmo Fukui já havia dito que sua beleza era hipnótica a ponto de atrair pessoas de ambos os sexos. _Eu não me importei com o fato de tê-lo visto beijando outro homem_. Ele jamais esqueceria o estranho sentimento que parecia nascer no fundo de seu estômago e subia internamente até tomar a forma de uma bola em sua garganta. _O que me incomodou foi pensar que ele fazia isso com outra pessoa. Que ele beijava alguém além de _mim_..._

O Pivô deu as costas e caminhou até a primeira praça que encontrou, sentando-se com barulho em um banco e devorando dois sacos de batatas fritas enquanto tentava processar o que acabara de acontecer. Havia raiva em seu coração, mas também arrependimento e um pouco de inveja. Ele sentia-se traído, mesmo que soubesse que tal sentimento era totalmente infindável, uma vez que, desde o começo, as grosseiras foram propositais. _Ele parou de me convidar para irmos embora juntos por causa do outro cara. _A situação poderia ser diferente, todavia, era impossível não sentir-se deixado de lado.

A noção de tempo deixou de existir durante os minutos em que permaneceu sentado naquele banco de praça. As batatas fritas haviam acabado, porém, a motivação para levantar-se e voltar para casa não foi suficiente para colocá-lo de pé. Imaginar-se passando pelo mesmo local onde havia visto o Lançador aos beijos com o outro rapaz embrulhava seu estômago e ele sabia que sobremesa alguma seria capaz de adoçar sua vida.

Eventualmente, Murasakibara retornou para casa, entrando e ignorando totalmente os três irmãos, que travavam uma árdua batalha sobre as responsabilidades pelas tarefas domésticas. O mais velho ficara incumbido do jantar, no entanto, os outros dois não tinham interesse em cuidar da louça. A única figura feminina estava deitada no sofá, de ponta cabeça e assistindo a um programa de variedades. Ele ignorou as quatro boas-vindas que recebeu, subindo para seu quarto e jogando-se na cama.

Naquela noite, pela primeira vez em 16 anos, o rapaz de cabelos roxos não desceu para jantar.

Nada mudou entre eles depois daquela tarde.

Himuro continuava afastado e os encontros aconteciam somente durante os treinos. Murasakibara acostumou-se a vê-lo na companhia do estranho rapaz, e este foi o motivo que o fazia ficar por mais uma hora no colégio. Ele não tinha interesse em treinar basquete ou tornar-se melhor, contudo, até mesmo basquete soava melhor do que precisar encará-lo novamente nos braços de outra pessoa.

Alguma coisa havia despertado em seu peito e o Pivô tornou-se extremamente consciente da presença de seu colega de time. Ele nunca havia percebido, por exemplo, que o moreno tinha longos cílios que chegavam a formar uma adorável sombra embaixo de seus olhos; ou a maneira como falava algumas palavras com sotaque, influência dos anos passados na América. Os sorrisos superficiais e o falso interesse ainda incomodavam-no, entretanto, Murasakibara desejava ver além daquela máscara social. Conhecer o verdadeiro Himuro Tatsuya.

Ele nunca foi bom em criar oportunidades, por isso a ideia de uma reaproximação era praticamente nula. Relacionamentos nunca foram prioridade em sua vida e, enquanto Kise tinha uma namorada por semana durante Teikou, o rapaz de cabelos roxos passava seu tempo entre salgadinhos e doces, portanto, havia pouco — ou quase nenhum — espaço para garotas.

De qualquer maneira, foi em um fim de tarde chuvoso que ele viu a chance de passar algum tempo a sós com o Lançador. Ao contrário dos últimos dias, Himuro seguiu sozinho até a estação. Murasakibara vinha um pouco atrás, tentando esconder-se embaixo de seu gigantesco guarda-chuva, apesar de estar atento ao seu redor e esperando o tal rapaz estranho aparecer vindo de alguma esquina.

A estação estava cheia quando ele chegou e não houve tempo para segundos pensamentos.

O Pivô foi empurrado para dentro do vagão, suspirando aliviado por ser o mais alto e conseguir respirar o ar da parte superior. Os olhos violetas buscaram pelo moreno, encontrando-o no meio da multidão de rostos. _Ele não tem onde segurar,_ Murasakibara olhou para o seu lado direito, notando que havia espaço para outra pessoa permanecer sem precisar ficar esmagada. A ideia de chamá-lo para ficar ali passou rapidamente por sua mente, quase na mesma velocidade com que ele percebeu que alguma coisa não estava certa.

A princípio ele achou que estivesse imaginando coisas. O rapaz de cabelos roxos ouvira relatos da irmã sobre pervertidos no trem, todavia, ela era muito mais forte que os quatro irmãos e, de todos na família, a última que causaria preocupação. Por outro lado, ali, bem diante de seus olhos, ele viu o exato momento em que um homem aproximou-se de Himuro, o suficiente para despertar reações nas pessoas que estavam ao redor.

O moreno tornou-se estático e assim que Murasakibara viu a expressão de mal-estar seu corpo moveu-se sozinho.

Não houve tempo para pensamentos, pedidos de licença ou desculpas. Sua gigantesca mão esticou-se e em sua mente só havia o mais sincero desejo de proteger aquela pessoa.

Himuro foi puxado como se fosse uma criança. O Pivô postou-se à sua frente, colocando uma mão de cada lado e dando as costas para os demais. Sua experiência em trens lhe ensinou que as pessoas tinham a tendência a se afastarem devido à sua altura. _Nenhum pervertido irá se aproximar._ Os olhos se mantiveram fixos do lado de fora, enxergando através do vidro da porta. Ele sentiu o olhar daquele à sua frente e, ainda que estivesse ansioso para fazer o mesmo, faltou-lhe coragem para retribuí-lo.

"Obrigado..."

A voz soou diferente, um sussurro que Murasakibara nunca ouvira. Momentaneamente seus olhos se abaixaram e viram as bochechas coradas. Seu coração bateu mais rápido e ele girou o pirulito em sua boca apenas para manter-se ocupado. _Ele sempre foi assim adorável? Desde quando _Muro-chin_ é tão honesto com suas reações?_

A viagem durou cerca de 20 minutos e por três estações eles permaneceram naquela estranha posição. Ele viu sua estação passar, mas nada fez. Suas mãos só se desencostaram da porta quando chegou a vez do Lançador descer. Himuro deu um passo para fora e aquele foi o momento que o rapaz de cabelos roxos escolheu para encará-lo. _Ele provavelmente irá embora e eu poderei vê-lo de longe..._

O moreno, no entanto, virou-se quando a porta automática fechou-se. Os dois se encararam e o rapaz de cabelos roxos entreabriu os lábios. _Eu quero me desculpar... _Sua perna deu um passo à frente, embora seu corpo soubesse que não poderia atravessar a porta. O trem moveu-se devagar e a figura na estação tornou-se pouco a pouco apenas um ponto distante.

Ele apoiou a testa na porta e suspirou.

**x**

Murasakibara não sabia se fora efeito do ocorrido dentro do trem, contudo, Himuro voltou a se aproximar e os convites retornaram. A frequência, claro, era menor que as tentativas diárias de uma amizade forçada. Ele sempre trazia alguma guloseima em mãos, mesmo que tal artifício não fosse mais necessário, já que o rapaz de cabelos roxos fazia o possível para disfarçar a estranha felicidade que se instaurava em seu coração quando o via.

Ainda era cedo para reconhecer aqueles novos sentimentos, entretanto era evidente que alguma coisa havia mudado. Ouvi-lo tornou-se obrigatório, independente se fossem assuntos cotidianos ou banais. O Pivô descobriu que havia verdade nas conversas superficiais e martirizava-se internamente por não ter sido capaz de ter percebido que por trás daquela máscara havia alguém tão incrivelmente fascinante.

O estranho garoto nunca mais acompanhou o moreno até a estação. Murasakibara continuava indo ao longe, todavia, o Lançador seguia sozinho e sem sinal de que buscava nova companhia. _Nós nunca tocamos no assunto do trem; nenhum de nós mencionou aquele fim de tarde chuvoso e eu acredito que tenha sido para melhor. Eu não saberia explicar porque o protegi do velho pervertido, pois não havia motivo para isso._

Os treinos continuaram a ocupar boa parte de seu tempo livre, para sua total tristeza pessoal. Porém, ao contrário das outras vezes, seguir ao ginásio todas as tardes havia se transformado em um caminho menos enfadonho. Os dois seguiam no mesmo horário e direção, juntos, mas ao mesmo tempo separados. _Como sem sempre fizéssemos isso..._ O aquecimento durava cerca de uma hora e depois os jogadores eram divididos em dois grupos. Eles eram fortes como um time, no entanto, precisavam se tornar fortes individualmente. Jogando um contra o outro era possível analisar os pontos fracos e que poderiam ser melhorados.

Diferente dos outros dias, ambos não foram colocados no mesmo time. A bola foi lançada e ele precisou se esforçar para não perdê-la para Liu, o segundo jogador mais alto do time. O treino começou sem grandes novidades e não demorou a que os únicos sons do ginásio fossem os barulhos da bola ao tocar o chão e os tênis que derrapavam na quadra.

O Pivô notou que havia algo diferente com o colega do time adversário ao vê-lo quase errar uma cesta. Os olhos azuis encontraram-se aos dele em vários momentos, deixando-o incomodado com aquela súbita distração. _Algo está errado,_ ele passou as mãos pelos cabelos, jogando a franja para trás. Naquela mínima fração de tempo o time adversário ganhou a posse de bola e pela formação dos jogadores o Lançador seria responsável por finalizar a jogada.

O passe, contudo, foi feito rápido demais, ou melhor, Himuro demorou a perceber que seria sua responsabilidade segurá-lo. _Ele não está aqui!_ O rapaz de cabelos roxos moveu-se, correndo o máximo que suas pernas conseguiam. O braço esquerdo foi erguido a tempo de evitar que a bola atingisse-o, enquanto a mão direita o puxou pela cintura, protegendo-o completamente com seu próprio corpo.

O colega demorou alguns segundos para notar o que havia acontecido, entretanto, quando o fez, sua primeira atitude foi empurrá-lo. Murasakibara manteve-se imóvel, ignorando o empurrão na direção de seu peito e tentando entender porque havia feito aquilo novamente. Não era de sua natureza ser o príncipe no cavalo branco, que protegia as donzelas indefesas. Aquele era Kise ou até mesmo Aomine, apesar de este último jamais assumir tal coisa.

"Eu estou bem, obrigado." O moreno endireitou-se. "Obrigado por me proteger."

O Pivô soltou-o, mas não sem antes direcionar um último olhar.

O apito soou alto assim que ele se virou e Araki-san mandou Himuro ir para o banco, substituindo-o por outro jogador. Para Murasakibara aquele treino já não tinha mais serventia, todavia, sabia que não poderia simplesmente não jogar. _Araki-san me bateria com a shinai e da última vez eu fiquei marcado por semanas._ O treino durou somente mais meia hora e quando finalmente terminou ele suspirou aliviado. Estava acabado.

O moreno se prontificou a secar a quadra, guardar as bolas e fechar o ginásio. Murasakibara seguiu com os demais na direção do vestiário, porém não se juntou a eles para o banho. Seu corpo deslizou pelos armários e ele sentou-se, respondendo que se banharia depois. _Eu estou cansado..._ Os olhos violetas fitaram a marca vermelha em seu antebraço onde a bola havia acertado. Se ele tivesse demorado um pouco mais Himuro teria levado uma bola certeira no rosto.

Os jogadores saíram no banho, trocaram-se, compartilharam brincadeiras idiotas e foram embora, isso sem o seu conhecimento. Sua atenção estava longe, e por algum tempo ele permaneceu imóvel, brincando com o pirulito em sua boca e pensando no que faria dali em diante. Havia tantas coisas que ele não entendia; sentimentos e emoções que nunca habitaram seu coração e que agora o faziam perder o sono e confundiam seu discernimento. _É tudo culpa dele..._

"Ainda aqui, Atsushi?"

A voz veio do lado direito e o fez erguer o rosto. _É culpa sua..._ Os olhos violetas fitaram-no se aproximar e seu estômago deu voltas.

"Nee, até quando você pretende nos atrasar?"

O Lançador não respondeu de imediato, parando em seu armário e abrindo-o para pegar a toalha. O modo como seu lábio inferior tremeu não passou despercebido e Murasakibara não pôde evitar achar aquela atitude adorável.

"Desculpe por hoje. Isso não voltará a acontecer." Ele virou-se devagar, esboçando um sorriso tão falso que o fez quebrar o pirulito em uma única mordida. "Mas é estranho ouvir isso vindo logo de você, Atsushi. Por acaso o basquete finalmente conseguiu um espaço nesse seu coração tão duro? Talvez você _ame_ basquete agora e esteja insatisfeito com meu baixo desempenho, visto que não consigo ser tão bom quanto um antigo jogador da Geração dos Milagres. Desculpe, mas eu não sou um dos gênios de Teikou."

"Eu gostaria de destruí-lo neste momento..." Seu sangue havia subido. Ele detestava ouvir sobre Teikou, gênios e basquete. Se havia três assuntos que eram capazes de acabar com seu humor eram aqueles. _Ele sabe disso._

"Uma pena que você não possa fazer isso." Himuro deu um passo à frente e inclinou-se de leve. Havia desdém e petulância em seu único olho visível. "Frustrante, não? Saber que, embora me deteste, precisa lidar com o fato de estarmos no mesmo time e que, ainda que eu não seja tão bom quanto você, nós somos uma dupla e teremos de trabalhar j-u-n-t-o-s-!"

O rapaz de cabelos roxos precisou somente erguer a mão para agarrar o pálido pulso, puxando–o para baixo e fazendo-o cair sobre seu colo, com um joelho de cada lado. _Eu gostaria de poder destruí-lo. Eu gostaria de poder machucá-lo de verdade, mas..._

"Cale a boca. Apenas cale a boca, _Muro-chin_!"

O cabo do pirulito foi atirado para longe e a outra mão tocou a nuca de Himuro, trazendo-a para perto. Ele havia visto aquilo em filmes e sabia como funcionava, no entanto, Murasakibara nunca sentiu tanto nervosismo. Os lábios se encontraram e sua língua pediu passagem no mesmo instante. As mãos do moreno seguraram seu rosto e o corpo sentou-se melhor sobre seu colo quando as línguas se encontraram.

O beijo foi desajeitado, o esperado de alguém totalmente inexperiente. As únicas coisas que entravam em sua boca eram doces e salgadinhos e nenhum deles se igualaria ao sabor daqueles lábios.

"Mais..." O moreno murmurou quando a necessidade por ar tornou-se inevitável, "eu quero mais, Atsushi."

Seu coração bateu mais rápido e ele voltou a capturar a boca diante da sua com fome. Por dezesseis anos ele achou que vivera tudo o que a vida poderia oferecer. Nenhuma garota havia despertado sua atenção e tudo parecia chato, tedioso e complicado. Entretanto, ali, naquele vestiário e por alguns minutos, Murasakibara sentiu-se vivo pela primeira vez.

_Continua..._


	3. Capítulo 3

**Capítulo 3**

Ele moveu os lábios, suspirando longamente.

A mão perdia-se entre os finos fios roxos, puxando-os devagar. As respirações se misturavam e Himuro não fazia ideia há quanto tempo estavam perdidos naquele beijo. _Eu não consigo parar... beijá-lo é simplesmente viciante._

"A... Atsushi," ele murmurou quando os lábios se afastaram, "precisamos ir."

"Ainda não..."

A resposta foi baixa e a conversa encerrou-se quando Murasakibara apoderou-se novamente de seus lábios. O moreno riu, fechando os olhos e retribuindo à carícia. Era bom. Beijá-lo era melhor do que uma vitória em um jogo. Havia uma estranha euforia, um novo e peculiar sentimento que parecia nascer de seu estômago indo instalar-se em seu coração.

"Atsushi... nós _precisamos_ ir."

A voz soou um pouco mais séria e sua companhia apenas suspirou, ficando em pé e oferecendo a mão, que foi aceita prontamente. Himuro bateu a poeira da calça do colégio enquanto o rapaz ao lado se espreguiçava. A paisagem havia mudado e o céu azul de verão deu lugar ao alaranjado do pôr do sol. _É lindo..._ ele sentiu-se sorrir ao encarar o horizonte. O vento que soprava na cobertura do colégio Yousen era fraco, mas o suficiente para aliviar um pouco o calor, _o pôr do sol parece ainda mais bonito._

Tudo mudou depois do incidente no vestiário, há duas semanas.

Os cinco minutos passados naquele pequeno espaço foi o divisor de águas para aquela relação e o Lançador ousaria dizer que também foi responsável por mudar sua vida. Naquele fim de tarde após o treino, porém, ele não sabia que o beijo trocado com Pivô seria não somente o primeiro, como também o último. Himuro nunca mais voltaria a beijar outra pessoa, embora, na ocasião, ainda não soubesse desse detalhe.

O beijo encerrou-se e os dois jogadores se encararam. _Eu fiquei assustado; eu não tinha noção do que aconteceria. _O silêncio foi o mediador daqueles instantes, até que ele se levantou e passou as mãos nos cabelos, pensando em como sair daquela situação.

"_Eu gosto de você",_ foi dito por uma voz rouca e baixa, mas audível. Ele virou-se, encarando um corado Murasakibara que tinha o rosto escondido entre os joelhos. Daquele ângulo aquele gigantesco garoto parecia tão pequeno quanto uma criança.

"D-De mim?" Ele não sabia o que dizer. Meses de antipatia, indiferença e insensibilidade passaram diante de seus olhos. "Não, você me detesta e deixou isso claro várias vezes."

Não houve resposta.

O moreno continuou a encará-lo, vendo as orelhas tornarem-se vermelhas e esperando alguma explicação. A realidade foi sendo revelada aos poucos, como a peça faltante de um quebra-cabeça. _Como uma criança..._ Ele ajoelhou-se devagar, pousando uma das mãos sobre a cabeça roxa e sentindo os macios fios. _Eu não acredito que estou achando um homem de mais de dois metros adorável._

"Atsushi, diga novamente."

"..."

"Por favor..."

O Pivô ergueu o rosto e naquele momento seu coração pulou uma batida. As bochechas sempre pálidas estavam absurdamente coradas e ele mordia o lábio inferior como se acabasse de ser repreendido pela mãe. Os olhos violetas — estes sempre sem vida e preguiçosos — brilhavam como duas pedras preciosas. _Quem é essa pessoa...?_

"Eu... Eu gosto de você, Muro-chin."

_Muro-chin... eu poderia me acostumar a ser chamado assim._

A resposta foi um sorriso. Parte dele não sabia realmente como agir, completamente inexperiente naquele ramo da vida. _Eu pulei etapas. Eu tive amantes mas nunca namorados. Eu tive o prazer antes do amor._ Naquele momento o Lançador entendeu porque a figura de seu colega de time surgira em sua mente durante os momentos íntimos. _No fundo Atsushi sempre ocupou um lugar especial em meu coração, eu só não entendia qual._

"Eu também gosto de você, Atsushi. Eu sempre gostei."

"M-Mesmo?" Os olhos violetas se arregalaram.

"Sim, sempre!" Himuro tocou as grandes mãos que estavam apoiadas nos joelhos. Os dedos se entrelaçaram automaticamente. "Mas tudo isso é novo para mim, então pedirei que seja paciente."

"Eu também!" Murasakibara apressou-se. "Eu nunca gostei de ninguém antes, e nunca havia beijado ninguém..."

"Espere..." As sobrancelhas negras se juntaram. "Você está me dizendo que eu fui seu primeiro beijo?"

"Sim."

A sensação quente em seu peito espalhou-se por seu corpo. Nenhum rapaz até aquele momento havia conseguido tocá-lo daquela maneira. A sinceridade contida em cada palavra era quase tangível e Himuro inclinou-se e depositou um gentil beijo na testa daquele que não havia deixado sua mente desde que pisara naquele colégio.

"Eu me sinto honrado por ter sido seu primeiro beijo," as bochechas tornaram-se rubras e ele sorriu, "espero que possamos ter outras primeiras vezes juntos. Eu gostaria disso."

Depois daquele mútuo entendimento, os dois colegas de time ainda passaram mais algum tempo no vestiário.

O dia seguinte marcou sua nova vida. O rapaz de cabelos roxos o esperava na estação e os dois seguiram juntos para o colégio. Os olhares cansados e preguiçosos ainda continuavam, no entanto dessa vez havia certo interesse no que ele dizia e até mesmo os colegas de time perceberam que algo estava diferente, ainda que nenhum deles dissesse nada.

E, por duas semanas, Himuro nunca se sentiu tão feliz.

**x**

Depois de um verão quente sempre vinham os ventos frescos do outono, e a vida não seguia regra diferente.

Por algumas semanas ele viveu uma espécie de lua de mel emocional. Estar com Murasakibara tornou-se parte de seu dia a dia, e aos poucos os dois passaram a se conhecer melhor. O Lançador não sabia, por exemplo, que ele não era somente fã de doces, mas também um excelente confeiteiro; e que, apesar da aparência, era mais inteligente que a maioria, apesar de não se esforçar em demonstrar isso e suas notas serem medianas.

O convívio os aproximou mais, até o dia em que Himuro percebeu que tê-lo ao lado havia se tornado extremamente natural. Os dois passaram a ir e voltar juntos do colégio; os almoços eram feitos na cobertura, encostados próximos à grade e conversando sobre bobagens e comidas. Contudo, como era natural entre dois garotos de 16 e 17 anos, não demorou a que os beijos longos e as conversas se tornassem insuficientes.

Uma parte nele desejava-o a ponto de receber visitas diárias e imaginárias durante, bem, seus momentos _pessoais_. _Ainda não. É muito cedo para darmos esse passo. _

O moreno surpreendeu-se ao pegar-se pensando em _respeitar_ o ex-jogador da Geração dos Milagres. Sua sexualidade sempre foi aflorada e ele dificilmente perdia a chance de aproveitar algumas horas de prazer com algum parceiro. _É diferente com Atsushi. _Ele_ é diferente._ A ideia de preservar aquela relação o máximo possível vinha do fato de que, até aquele momento, não houve uma real conversa _sobre_ eles. O dia seguinte ao ocorrido no vestiário foi apenas uma sequência ao anterior e nenhum deles entrou em detalhes, aceitando aquela nova vida como se fosse natural.

Ele sabia bem que um dia seria inevitável sentar e conversar e temia que talvez Murasakibara mudasse de ideia. _Eu me tornei confortável em tê-lo comigo... não, não é isso. A verdade é que não quero deixar de sentir o que sinto, e temo que ninguém mais me fará sentir como Atsushi. As emoções cruas, o frio na barriga antes de encontrá-lo na estação, os arrepios quando nos beijamos... eu não quero perder esses momentos._

O dia em que o Lançador decidiu ter _a_ conversa foi no começo daquela nova semana.

Não haveria aulas no sábado e o time foi dispensado do treino, então ele sugeriu que estudassem para os testes que se aproximavam. Claro, a revisão era somente uma desculpa para levá-lo até seu apartamento. O ponto principal seria o rumo daquela relação.

Ele não entendia como relacionamentos funcionavam, por não ter experiência em nada que durasse mais de uma noite. Entretanto, seria uma inverdade afirmar que o que possuíam não era real. _Tudo aconteceu estranhamente espontâneo. O beijo e o depois... é como se desde o começo isso estivesse fadado a acontecer. Eu quero saber o que Atsushi pensa e o que faremos daqui em diante._

Aparentemente, aquela conversa também seria inevitável e, quando a sexta-feira chegou, Himuro tentou não aparentar nervosismo durante o caminho do colégio ao apartamento. Sua companhia abaixou-se ao passar pela porta, costume esse que havia sido adquirido após sua segunda visita. A entrada era um pouco mais baixa e, para alguém com mais de dois metros de altura, era muito fácil ganhar um belo galo no meio da testa.

O anfitrião entrou primeiro, tirando os sapatos e o convidando a fazer o mesmo. As luzes foram acessas conforme ele passava, terminando no quarto onde as janelas foram abertas. O fraco sol ao longe pintava o céu de um opaco alaranjado.

"Você pode deixar seus doces sobre a cômoda," ele não precisou virar-se para saber que fora seguido, "quer tomar banho primeiro?"

"Eu posso esperar." Murasakibara sentou-se sobre a cama. "Você pode ir, Muro-chin."

Ele aceitou de bom grado, pegando uma troca de roupas limpas e seguindo para o banheiro localizado no meio do corredor entre a sala e o quarto. _Eu estou nervoso, surpreendentemente nervoso. _Não era a primeira vez que o rapaz de cabelos roxos o visitava, todavia, passar a noite inteira seria uma atitude inédita. _Normalmente eu estaria ansioso por isso, porque saberia que teria uma noite interessante. Porém..._

A decisão de manter aquele relacionamento o menos físico possível começava a ter seus efeitos colaterais. _Eu o quero, mas ao mesmo tempo sei que será um erro. Atsushi se transformará em mais um cuja estadia em minha vida foi vaga e passageira._

O banho foi rápido e, apesar de ter limpado seu corpo, não foi suficiente para afastar certas dúvidas que se tornaram piores quando, ao retornar para o quarto, o único olho azul fitou o exato momento em que Murasakibara retirava seu suéter. A camisa do colégio ficou presa à peça e abdômen e peitoral ficaram expostos, fazendo com que ele corasse como uma garota inexperiente que tinha pela primeira vez um garoto em seu quarto.

"É a sua vez," a voz soou nervosa e ele optou por dar as costas, procurando uma toalha limpa em uma das gavetas da cômoda, "tem certeza de que não quer uma troca de roupas? O conjunto esportivo que você trouxe é fresco demais e talvez você sinta frio durante a noite."

"Eu ficarei bem," o Pivô retirou o conjunto vermelho de dentro da bolsa, "e suas roupas não me serviriam de qualquer forma, Muro-chin. Você é pequeno."

"É mesmo..." _Pequeno? _Himuro sorriu enquanto oferecia a toalha. _É a primeira vez que escuto isso._

Com a ida de Murasakibara ao banho, o moreno viu-se com a chance de colocar a mente em outro assunto. O jantar seria curry, e isso porque ele havia cozinhado demais na noite anterior. O arroz foi colocado na máquina e tudo o que restava fazer era arrumar a sala para a refeição e eventualmente os estudos. O futon foi arrastado para fora do guarda-roupa e aquela foi definitivamente a parte mais difícil. _Nós dormiremos lado a lado. Eu estarei na cama, mas continuaremos próximos._

Suas emoções acalmaram-se com o tempo.

O ex-jogador da Geração dos Milagres deixou o banheiro e os dois seguiram até a sala. O curry foi elogiado e o assunto do jantar foram alguns treinos, os testes e uma nova confeitaria que seria inaugurada na próxima semana. Murasakibara adiantou-se ao convidá-lo a ir, oferecendo-se para pagar e parecendo uma criança ao relatar os diversos bolos que degustaria no local.

Ele ouvia a tudo com um sorriso, um pouco incrédulo por sentir-se tão feliz por algo tão insignificante. Os momentos ao lado daquela pessoa sempre tinham um lugar especial em seu coração, por mais banais e cotidianos que fossem. Ouvi-lo falar de seus doces favoritos fazia seu coração bater mais rápido, desejando poder comprar todas as guloseimas do mundo somente para fazê-lo feliz.

Os pratos e copos foram levados para a cozinha e a segunda parte da noite também começou na mesinha de centro. A conversa seria realizada no quarto e antes de dormirem, então era preciso atravessar uma etapa de cada vez. _Nós realmente temos testes em algumas semanas e nenhum dos jogadores pode se dar ao luxo de ir mal. _Eles não precisavam de aulas extras, mas boa parte do tempo livre era gasto com treinos. Por isso, quando surgia a oportunidade de serem meros estudantes do ensino médio, era preciso aproveitar com sabedoria.

Por quase duas horas não houve outro assunto na pequenina sala do apartamento além de Matemática, Física, Japonês e História Ocidental. Mais da metade da matéria do último semestre foi revisada e pontos que haviam ficado obscuros ou mal explicados ganharam vida através de explicações objetivas e sucintas. Murasakibara tornava-se sério quando chegava sua vez de tomar a voz, deixando os olhos preguiçosos de lado e fazendo-se entender com extrema facilidade. _Parece outra pessoa... eu gosto desse lado de Atsushi._ Vez ou outra ele ajeitava seus óculos de leitura, retirando-os, ao final, e espreguiçando-se longamente ao perceber que já passava das 22h.

"Terminamos, hm?" O moreno pousou os óculos sobre a mesinha e recostou-se ao sofá, apoiando a cabeça em um dos assentos enquanto fitava o teto.

"Finalmente..."

Uma grande sombra engoliu sua luz e um belo rosto surgiu em seu campo de visão. Os olhos azuis se fecharam devagar e o beijo não o surpreendeu. Durante os estudos o rapaz de cabelos roxos havia devorado uma taça de sorvete, e o gosto doce do chocolate dava à carícia um toque especial. A mão desceu furtivamente por seu peitoral, tocando os mamilos propositalmente por cima da camisa branca. _Atsushi pensa que sou uma garota? Não adianta insistir, eu não criarei seios de uma hora para outra._ A mão encontrou fácil acesso por dentro da peça de roupa e o toque tornou-se sério.

"Eu não sou uma garota..." Himuro riu ao arrepiar-se com o modo como os dedos brincavam com seu mamilo direito.

"Eu sei," Murasakibara coçou a nuca e ficou em pé. "Eu nunca achei que fosse."

A certeza de que aquela noite seria divisora de águas levou um gosto amargo à boca do Lançador, que desejou que o beijo não houvesse acabado. Os cadernos e livros foram arrumados sobre a mesinha e não restava mais nada a fazer além de dormir. Ele perguntou se sua companhia não gostaria de ver alguma coisa na tv ou acessar a internet, porém o Pivô rejeitou todas as opções, afirmando que gostaria de ir para cama.

Os dois dividiram a pia para escovar os dentes e ele não se surpreendeu ao ver que a escova de dente de Murasakibara era pintada como uma vaca malhada e sua pasta era infantil e sabor morangos. _Ele é encantador. Eu nunca conheci alguém tão interessante e adorável como Atsushi. Uma vida inteira não seria o bastante para conhecê-lo totalmente._

O futon foi arrumado ao lado da cama e aqueles segundos foram suficientes para deixar seus nervos à flor da pele. O rapaz de cabelos roxos deitou-se em sua cama provisória, coçando a nuca e bocejando, no entanto, deixando um espaço vago ao lado.

"Eu vou dormir na cama, Atsushi, obrigado." Himuro fingiu inocência. "Você pode ficar confortável no futon."

"Eu estou confortável," ele bateu com a mão sobre o lençol, "seria um desperdício dormimos separados, Muro-chin."

_"Não, obrigado, eu ficarei com a cama"_ era a única resposta viável para aquela situação e ele sabia disso melhor do que ninguém. O moreno sempre foi o responsável, o irmão mais velho, a voz da experiência e razão... Contudo, após fechar a janela, seus joelhos se flexionaram e seu corpo deitou-se naquele perigoso espaço.

A conversa parecia cada vez menos possível e, por mais que sua mente gritasse que aquela escolha havia sido um erro, era difícil fazer com que seu corpo obedecesse. Há mais de seis meses sem receber o toque de outro ser humano, tudo o que ele queria naquela noite era poder sentir Murasakibara. No fundo, ele desejava transformar suas fantasias em realidade, mesmo que, talvez, o custo fosse alto demais.

O Pivô arrastou-se até ele, como um predador que sabia o poder que exercia sobre a presa. Himuro teve tempo apenas de se virar para o lado, esperando que aquilo fosse suficiente para frear os hormônios. A tentativa mostrou-se inocente, pois o rapaz de cabelos roxos simplesmente fez o mesmo, virando-se e deixando que ficassem frente a frente.

A grande mão direita tocou sua cintura, puxando-a e juntando os corpos. As respirações se misturavam e cada segundo naquela posição, e com aquela proximidade, fazia a ideia de castidade, respeito e tolerância tornar-se apenas uma teoria.

O moreno iniciou o beijo e soube naquele exato momento que aquela noite seria um erro, independente do que acontecesse entre eles. A carícia foi retribuída prontamente por um faminto Murasakibara, que não poupou esforços em fazer-se entender. A mão subiu pelas costas, tocando e apertando a pele. Os corpos se esfregavam e não foi preciso muito para que os hormônios falassem mais alto e as ereções fossem sentidas por baixo de várias camadas de roupas.

O Lançador deixou que sua mão descesse pelo largo peitoral, sentindo os músculos e o calor da pele. Entretanto, ao chegar à altura da calça, seus olhos se abriram e ele parou. Era ali. Qualquer movimento em falso e aquela relação terminaria como as anteriores: sem despedidas e fadadas a caírem no esquecimento.

A língua do ex-jogador da Geração dos Milagres subiu por seu queixo e o beijo recomeçou onde o primeiro havia parado. Sua indecisão caiu por terra e seus dedos entraram pela calça que fazia parte do conjunto esportivo vermelho. A ereção deslizou por seus dedos, úmida devido ao pré-orgasmo e arrepiando-o. _Atsushi é maior do que eu imaginava... _Ele já havia sentido o membro quando os beijos se tornavam mais eufóricos, mas tocá-lo diretamente era diferente. O calor da pele e sua extensão jamais poderiam ser sentidos sem um toque direto.

_"Vamos parar um pouco. Nós precisamos conversar sobre isso_...", ocorreu uma única vez, porém, tal pensamento foi afastado quase de imediato. Himuro sempre foi fraco para relações físicas e Murasakibara era literalmente a personificação de seus desejos e fantasias mais íntimas. Terminaria mal, ele sabia. Ele também sabia que a culpa cairia em suas costas e o fardo teria de ser carregado com um sorriso no rosto. Entretanto, o que poderia ser feito? Como lutar quando o inimigo é si mesmo?

A mão do rapaz de cabelos roxos não perdeu tempo em tornar aquele momento recíproco. O moreno sentiu os dedos envolverem seu membro, e seu baixo ventre inclinou-se à frente para que as ereções se encontrassem. O beijo precisou ser interrompido, uma vez que era difícil manter a concentração em qualquer outra coisa que não fosse o modo como as mãos se misturavam enquanto masturbavam os dois sexos. _A voz de Atsushi..._ Ele arrepiou-se ao ouvir o tom rouco em seu ouvido. A respiração estava descompassada e saber que era o responsável por tal reação o fazia sentir-se incrivelmente desejado.

O clímax do Pivô aconteceu primeiro, mas foi logo seguido pelo seu. A sensação de satisfação que invadiu seu corpo só poderia ser comparada àquelas de longas e passionais noites, que chegavam a tirar-lhe os sentidos. No entanto, apenas tocá-lo havia sido suficiente para deixá-lo completamente excitado. _Se eu não me policiar as coisas sairão do controle._ O inevitável beijo aconteceu após alguns segundos necessários para moderar as respirações e ele decidiu que aquele seria o fim da linha. Prosseguir a partir daquele ponto seria simplesmente impensável.

"Nós não iremos fazer mais do que isso, Atsushi." A voz soou baixa e rouca. Era preciso deixar claro sua decisão para evitar dúvidas ou mal entendidos.

"Eu sei..." Murasakibara limpava ambos os abdomens com os lenços que havia encontrado na beirada da cama. "Mas foi muito bom, Muro-chin. Eu nunca havia feito isso antes."

Aquela confissão fez seu coração tornar-se apertado, já que ele não poderia dizer o mesmo. Sua vida sexual começou aos 13 anos e nesses últimos anos seu corpo havia conhecido amantes de diversas idades, portes físicos e personalidades. _Atsushi não sabe disso. Ele não sabe de nada, por isso precisamos ter uma conversa séria antes de começarmos essa caminhada. Ele tem o direito de saber a verdade._

"Sim, foi."

A única resposta viável a ser dada foi seguida por um meio sorriso e um novo beijo. Os corpos voltaram a se encontrar, todavia, dessa vez ambos sabiam que a noite acabaria assim que a carícia fosse encerrada. Himuro tentava afastar o pessimismo que cantava aos seus ouvidos e lembrava-o de que, talvez, quando Murasakibara soubesse a verdade, aquela noite não passaria de uma mera lembrança.

_Continua..._

* * *

><p><strong>p.s: O próximo capítulo, excepcionalmente, será postado na quinta-feira (3010) para comemorar o aniversário do Himuro!**


	4. Capítulo 4

**Capítulo 4**

Abril tornou-se oficialmente um mês chuvoso quando, na segunda semana, todos os dias foram literalmente regados a fortes tempestades capazes de assustar até mesmo os menos amedrontados. O trânsito japonês tornou-se pior, os trens circulavam com velocidade reduzida e o retorno para casa se transformou em uma verdadeira viagem.

Para Himuro, em particular, o clima chuvoso não era um empecilho. Os treinos terminavam no mesmo horário, mas isso não significava que ele seguisse diretamente para casa. O pós-treino era sem dúvidas a parte mais prazerosa do dia, embora seu amor por basquete fosse imenso. Porém nada superava os longos beijos trocados no solitário vestiário ou as conversas baixas e sussurradas no caminho até a estação, dividindo o gigantesco guarda-chuva de Murasakibara.

Tudo era novo.

Ele nunca havia vivido aquele tipo de situação e cada pequena coisa o fascinava, além de que, quanto mais o conhecia, mais encantado ficava. Murasakibara, por sua vez, não poupava esforços para agradá-lo, à sua maneira, claro, mostrando-se presente, observando-o com atenção e ouvindo-o com real interesse. _Diferente do Atsushi que eu conheci... arredio e distante..._

A _tal_ conversa acontecia a prestações. Alguma coisa sempre calhava de acontecer quando ele decidia finalmente sentar e conversar. Por duas vezes o rapaz de cabelos roxos lembrou-o da conversa, no entanto, quando estavam a sós havia coisas muito mais _interessantes_ para serem feitas. _Eu estou caindo em meu velho padrão superficial. Aos poucos Atsushi está se tornando mais um._

"Atsushi" era como ele se referia a Murasakibara. O formal sobrenome deu lugar a uma inevitável intimidade, _embora ele nunca tenha falado meu primeiro nome. De Himuro eu passei a Muro-chin._ Aquele apelido o fazia sentir-se menos distante, pois sabia que os antigos colegas de Teikou recebiam a mesma denominação.

A relação entre eles havia se tornado mais física depois da noite em seu apartamento, e não seria preciso dizer que não havia um dia em que ambos não fugissem para algum cubículo para satisfazerem seus hormônios. O Lançador sempre foi uma pessoa sexual, e muitas vezes teve problemas em achar parceiros compatíveis e que conseguissem manter o seu ritmo. _Ele é perfeito para mim. _Murasakibara nunca o desapontava, e era preciso apenas um olhar depois dos treinos para que ambos soubessem que aquele dia terminaria entre beijos e gemidos. _Para Atsushi tudo isso é novo, e ele aprende com facilidade._

Foi em uma quinta-feira que as chuvas deram uma trégua. O dia amanheceu nublado, com grossas nuvens pairando sobre o céu e o caminho até o colégio foi feito sem a necessidade de abrir o guarda-chuva. Eles haviam combinado de seguirem juntos ao colégio, e o rapaz de cabelos roxos sempre embarcava na estação seguinte. O vagão de número 9 era o escolhido e Himuro o recebia com um sorriso e um caloroso bom dia.

O almoço foi feito na cobertura, uma raridade naqueles dias molhados. Daquele lugar era possível ver claramente que a chuva retornaria, provavelmente ao anoitecer, então era preciso aproveitar o máximo possível o bom tempo. Os dois estavam sentados atrás da área coberta que unia o terraço à escadaria, degustando um grande obento trazido por Murasakibara.

"Sua mãe é uma excelente cozinheira, Atsushi. Não acredito que ela tenha feito tudo isso em um curto espaço de tempo."

"Minha mãe cozinha para a família inteira, então uma boca a mais ou a menos não faz diferença."

_Eu fiquei surpreso ao descobrir que Atsushi tinha irmãos, ainda mais quatro deles!_ O mais velho estava raramente em casa por causa do trabalho, e os outros dois irmãos viviam em dormitórios próximos às suas respectivas universidades. A irmã, contudo, era a única que vivia com eles, uma vez que estava no último ano do ensino médio.

"Sua irmã é alta como você?"

"Por quê?" Os olhos violetas se tornaram pequeninos. "Por que você quer saber sobre minha irmã, Muro-chin?"

"Eu estou apenas curioso..." O moreno riu e corou. Ainda era difícil acreditar que alguém sentia ciúme de algo tão tolo. "Ela é a única que mora com você, não é? Os demais estão fora de casa."

"Sim..." Murasakibara voltou a dar atenção às suas omeletes. "E ela não é alta. Na verdade ela parece uma criança, pouco mais de um metro e meio."

"O quê?" Ele riu e precisou dar um gole em seu copo. O chá verde estava delicioso. "Como isso é possível?"

"Nenhum dos meus irmãos é alto como eu."

A irmã então se tornou o assunto por alguns minutos. Himuro tentava imaginar uma versão feminina e mais baixa de sua companhia, mas era muito difícil. _Atsushi é muito... grande. Não existe nada feminino ou delicado._ O único olho visível encarou o último pedaço de omelete dentro de seu obento e naquele instante ele soube que o momento havia chegado. Nenhum deles poderia continuar a caminhar sem que aquele assunto fosse devidamente conversado.

"Atsushi, precisamos conversar."

"Achei que estivéssemos conversando." A resposta foi simples e sincera.

"Eu estava me referindo a... nós."

"Você e eu?"

"Atsushi!"

Murasakibara ofereceu um discreto e travesso meio sorriso do lado esquerdo de seus lábios. Aquele sorriso acontecia raramente, e no geral nas ocasiões em ele sabia que o irritaria. _Eu passei a adorar esses momentos. Embora Atsushi me tire do sério eu gosto quando ele esboça qualquer reação além do tédio e descaso. E somente para mim..._

"Certo, o que você quer falar?" O Pivô desencostou-se da parede e sentou-se à sua frente, cruzando os braços e parecendo muito mais alto.

"Nós deveríamos ter tido essa conversa há algum tempo, antes de... d-de..." Ele mordeu o lábio inferior. De repende falar sobre o que já haviam feito levava uma onda de rubor à sua face.

"Antes do que, Muro-chin?"

"A-Antes de nos beijarmos," o moreno sentiu-se nervoso, ainda que não entendesse porque falar sobre aquilo o deixava incomodado.

"Ah, isso." Murasakibara não pareceu preocupado. "E o que há para conversamos? Para mim tudo é muito simples. Você gosta de mim, Muro-chin?"

"Si-sim... " Himuro riu nervoso. Não era exatamente daquela maneira que ele havia imaginado a conversa mais decisiva que já tivera na vida. "Eu gosto de você, Atsushi..."

"Eu também..." O rapaz de cabelos roxos curvou-se à frente, apoiando as palmas das mãos sobre o chão. Os rostos estavam próximos o suficiente para sentir a respiração misturar-se à sua. "Eu gosto muito de você, Muro-chin. Na verdade, eu sou louco por você."

O vermelho pareceu ter subido devagar, até tingir seu rosto.

Himuro tornou-se incapaz de se mover, mesmo que seus lábios tentassem proferir uma defesa para aquelas palavras tão sinceras. Seu coração batia rápido a ponto de doer dentro de seu peito. E, depois de dezessete anos, aquela era a primeira vez que ele sentia-se exatamente como nos filmes e canções. Uma sensação que esperava nunca perder.

"Então era isso o que você queria conversar?" Murasakibara voltou à posição inicial como se nada houvesse acontecido. "Achei que estava claro desde o começo."

"As coisas não são tão simples, Atsushi." Ele tentou tornar-se novamente dono de si mesmo. A parte realmente importante da conversa estava prestes a acontecer. "Nós precisamos decidir o que faremos de agora em diante."

"Como eu disse... o que há para conversamos?" A voz soou tediosa e foi seguida por um bocejo.

"Muitas coisas!" Himuro voltou a corar. "O que faremos agora? O que nós _somos_? Um dia nós iremos tran..." A palavra ficou presa no fundo de sua garganta e ele sabia que seria impossível proferi-la. Falar de sexo cru com aquela pessoa soava extremamente sujo e até mesmo impuro. "Nós iremos fazer amor..."

"Ah, você queria falar de sexo." Murasakibara não pareceu surpreso.

"Claro que eu queria falar sobre isso. É importante e você precisa saber que... que entre dois homens... é diferente, _algumas_ coisas são diferentes."

"Eu sei dessas coisas, Muro-chin." O tom de voz denunciou que seu interlocutor não gostou do comentário. "Eu nunca fiz, mas eu sei como funciona."

"Eu não estava tentando te chamar de ignorante, Atsushi, mas entre homens as coisas não são tão simples."

"Você fala por experiência, Muro-chin?"

O Lançador não conseguiu responder; ele não sabia ao certo o que deveria dizer.

Aquele era o momento que assombrou suas noites e foi responsável por fazê-lo quase deixar aquela conversa de lado. Entretanto, não seria justo que seu companheiro não soubesse de seu passado, visto que desde o início ele deu-lhe nada além de honestidade.

"Sim."

"Hm... você já teve um namorado antes, Muro-chin?"

"Não."

"Então como você sabe sobre essas coisas?"

A resposta tremeu em seus lábios e pela primeira vez na vida Himuro sentiu-se envergonhado por seu passado. O gosto em sua boca não era da deliciosa omelete e seu estômago dava voltas e voltas. Ele nunca pensou que chegaria o dia em que as experiências o assombrariam daquela forma.

"Eu tive alguns... _amigos_. Nós nunca namoramos, mas fizemos sexo algumas vezes."

A face de Murasakibara permaneceu impassível. Nenhum músculo moveu-se e palavra alguma deixou sua boca.

Todavia, o silêncio servia como resposta. A cada segundo o moreno sentia-se afundar em sua poça pessoal de vergonha, indagando-se onde ele estivera com a cabeça ao decidir se abrir daquele modo. Vários cenários mentais passaram diante de seu único olho visível e, infelizmente, nenhum deles tinha um final feliz.

"Entendo." O rapaz de cabelos roxos coçou a nuca e suspirou. O olhar que veio em seguida continha algo que Himuro não conseguiu detectar. "Mas agora eu não sei o que fazer. Eu não quero um Muro-chin _usado_ e de _segunda mão."_

A visão tornou-se turva e todos os músculos de seu corpo desejaram revidar fisicamente aquela ofensa. A mão direita abaixou-se e segurou o que estava mais próximo e o copo foi virado com ira no rosto do Pivô, no exato instante em que o sinal tocou, avisando que o horário de almoço havia terminado. Ele levantou-se e deu as costas, deixando a cobertura com passos largos e descendo as escadas sem olhar para trás. Os degraus eram transpostos com pressa, mas a angústia em seu peito parecia não ter lugar para ir.

Os corredores estavam cheios de alunos dirigindo-se para suas respectivas classes e Himuro só parou ao sentar-se em seu lugar. Como chegara ali era um mistério, já que somente ao acomodar-se foi que ele notou que tremia. As costas da mão esquerda passaram rapidamente sobre seus olhos, enxugando duas teimosas lágrimas que haviam se formado ao lembrar-se do instante em que a humilhação ganhou a forma de palavras e entrou por seus ouvidos.

Era o fim. Ele nunca perdoaria Murasakibara por isso.

**x**

Seu coração só conseguiu se acalmar depois do segundo tempo de Literatura Japonesa, embora o mesmo não pudesse ser dito sobre sua atenção. Himuro não parou de pensar nas palavras de Murasakibara. Elas haviam cortado fundo, encontrando um local já esquecido em seu coração.

Ele sabia. Ele sabia que um dia o passado retornaria para lhe chutar o traseiro, lembrando-o das relações superficiais e as noites em que tudo o que ele queria era companhia, qualquer uma. O moreno sempre teve problemas em manter relações duradouras com as pessoas, mas tudo se tornou pior quando Kagami saiu de sua vida. _Não, ele não saiu; eu o expulsei. Tenho certeza de que teria sido outra pessoa se houvesse crescido ao lado dele._ Para Himuro, todas as ligações eventualmente se romperiam, portanto, não havia necessidade de iniciá-las. No fundo, ele sabia que o amor tinha prazo de validade.

Murasakibara era sem dúvidas a primeira pessoa, depois de Taiga, a tornar-se tão importante em sua vida. Ele aproximou-se inconscientemente, entrando por baixo de sua pele e fazendo-o questionar certos paradigmas pessoais. O que um dia foi importante e prioritário, como sua liberdade, por exemplo, tornou-se secundário se comparado à sua companhia. Por esse, entre vários motivos, as palavras doeram tanto. A transição entre seu antigo e novo "eu" não era fácil, e ele certamente não precisava de um lembrete cruel sobre a pessoa que costumava ser.

A terceira e última aula seria Física e o moreno teria permanecido em seu assento, esperando pacientemente a troca de professores, se um elemento distinto àquele contexto não surgisse na entrada da sala, chamando-o com a mão direita.

"Desculpe tirá-lo da aula, Himuro, mas vim avisar que não treinaremos nesta tarde."

"Não?" A notícia o surpreendeu. Treinos cancelados eram raros.

"Sim, Liu e Murasakibara não irão participar e Araki-san está preocupada."

"Atsushi?" Agora sua atenção estava totalmente em Fukui. "Mas por quê? O que aconteceu?"

"Você não soube?" O louro juntou as sobrancelhas e pareceu genuinamente surpreso. "Murasakibara está na enfermaria desde o horário do almoço. Ele machucou os olh—"

Ele sabia que o professor entrara na sala através da outra porta, no entanto, não se importou. Himuro cruzou o corredor às pressas, ignorando os avisos colocados nas paredes e que proibiam corridas. Não havia mais nada em sua mente além de Atsushi. _O que eu fiz?_ O moreno lembrava-se vivamente da cena do terraço, ainda que certos detalhes houvessem passado despercebidos, sentado em sua cadeira e ruminando a grosseira ouvida enquanto esquecia-se de partes que poderiam ter sido importantes. _Se eu ao menos tivesse me lembrado do chá._ No calor do momento ele sequer cogitou que o conteúdo do copo não era água. _O que eu fiz?_

A porta da enfermaria foi arrastada com fúria e o primeiro nome de Murasakibara foi chamado em voz alta e em tom levemente desesperado. Havia quatro macas no local, todas com as cortinas abaixadas e sem sinal claro de onde estava aquele que tanto o preocupava.

"Aqui, Himuro-han." Liu surgiu atrás da última cortina e o Lançador nunca se sentiu tão feliz por vê-lo.

"A-Atsushi, onde ele está?"

"Muro-chin..."

A voz veio da última maca e ao aproximar-se ele o viu deitado, com uma toalha sobre os olhos. A visão fez seu peito tornar-se apertado e palavras não poderiam descrever o turbilhão de sentimentos conflitantes dentro dele.

"L-Liu, eu posso levá-lo para casar." Himuro tentou ao máximo não deixar transparecer sua preocupação. "Atsushi e eu moramos na mesma direção, e eu sei que seu dormitório fica do outro lado."

"Hm..." O alto chinês ponderou. "Eu não me importo, mas você ficará bem, Murasakibara-han?"

"Sim, Muro-chin pode me levar para casa."

"Então vou deixá-lo em suas mãos."

Liu desejou melhoras ao colega de time antes de se retirar e o moreno só sentiu-se aliviado quando a porta foi arrastada e devidamente fechada. Seus pés aproximaram-se da maca, coincidindo com o Pivô sentando-se. A mão direita tocou o rosto pálido e seu coração pulou uma batida.

"Eu sinto muito, Atsushi." Seus dedos retiraram a toalha que estava úmida, e os olhos violetas se abriram devagar e levemente avermelhados e irritados.

"Não é culpa sua." A grande mão pousou sobre a dele. "Eu disse coisas feias para você."

"Elas foram feias, mas verdadeiras. Você teve razão em sentir-se enganado. Muitas coisas deveriam ter sido ditas desde o começo."

"Eu não gostei de saber que você tinha feito aquelas coisas com outras pessoas," a voz soou sussurrada, como uma confissão, "eu queria que você fosse todo meu, só meu."

"Há algum tempo eu sou somente seu, Atsushi." Ele sorriu ao lembrar-se dos meses que passou tentando uma aproximação. Com exceção do garoto do trem, ele não havia tocado outro ser humano. _E nós não fizemos nada além de trocarmos alguns beijos._

"Eu te vi com aquele cara próximo à estação. Você dormiu com ele, Muro-chin? Seja honesto..."

"Não, não dormi." O moreno não se surpreendeu ao ouvir que fora visto. Aquele incidente parecia longe, como se houvesse acontecido com outra pessoa.

Murasakibara o encarou por alguns segundos em total silêncio. Seus olhos estiveram o tempo todo o fitando e deixando-o apreensivo com relação aos pensamentos que seu interlocutor poderia ter naquele momento. _Há alguma coisa que eu possa fazer para melhorar a situação? Algo que possa ser dito? Eu tenho medo de torná-la pior. _As desculpas já haviam sido devidamente oferecidas, mas seriam suficientes? Vários "eu sinto muito" não apagariam seu passado ou devolveriam sua castidade. _Eu preciso tentar..._

"Sabe, Atsushi, você tem todo o direito de sentir-se enojado. Eu, no seu lugar, provavelmente me sentiria traído. Por isso eu compreendo se você não quiser continuar a me ver... mais que um amigo. No entanto, em minha inútil — e totalmente egoísta — defesa, deixe-me dizer que esta é a primeira vez que penso seriamente em alguém, em _ter_ alguém. Eu nunca tive um namorado e minhas relações sempre foram banais, mas todas as vezes que penso em você eu tenho plena certeza que desde o começo eu já estava encantado; apenas não entendia meus próprios sentimentos."

"É injusto, Muro-chin," a resposta veio em seguida, "como posso responder a algo assim? Eu não gostei de saber sobre o seu passado, mas sabia que jamais poderia mudá-lo." Seus olhos abaixaram-se. "Eu gosto de você, Muro-chin, e quero continuar a te beijar e abraçar, mas ao mesmo tempo sei que pareço um idiota por ser totalmente inexperiente. Eu nunca fiz nada disso antes; você é meu primeiro _tudo_."

O sorriso que se formou em seus lábios foi somente uma amostra do modo como seu coração gargalhou ao ouvir tais palavras. _Soa como uma confissão, não? Você está me dando uma chance? Eu posso interpretar isso como um sim?_

"Você poderia me dar uma oportunidade, Atsushi?" Ele estendeu a mão e tocou a que estava à sua frente, tão próxima e tão importante, esperando que não fosse repelido. A pele estava quente e os pálidos e longos dedos não se retraíram. "Eu poderia tentar provar a você o quanto eu me importo e quero estar ao seu lado? Nós podemos começar como amigos, se você quiser. Aliás, penso que nunca tivemos realmente a chance de sermos amigos, não? Poderíamos ten—"

O beijo roubou seus lábios com uma estranha e inesperada gentileza, embora impaciente e necessitado. Apesar do tamanho impressionável, Murasakibara não era assustador, pelo menos não intencionalmente. Suas mãos eram grandes, mas os toques gentis e protetores; os lábios eram macios e bem preenchidos e os dentes brancos e perfeitamente alinhados. Não havia nada que Himuro desgostasse naquela pessoa e o simples pensamento de perdê-la era mais do que ele poderia suportar. _Eu já perdi Taiga. Deixar Atsushi está fora de cogitação._

Houve certo exagero durante a carícia e as línguas se envolveram com uma clara mistura de desejo, certeza e um novo e cúmplice sentimento que não teria nascido se aquela conversa não houvesse acontecido.

"... ou podemos continuar de onde paramos."

"Nós nunca seremos amigos, Muro-chin. As coisas que quero fazer com você não são coisas de amigo."

"Mesmo? Você quer fazer _coisas_ comigo?" Ele riu, corando por algo tão bobo. _Eu tenho experiência, mas perto dele é como se eu estivesse descobrindo essas novidades._

"Sim, então você não pode sair por ai beijando _caras_ aleatórios na estação." O rapaz de cabelos roxos tornou-se sério. "Você tem que me prometer que não fará nada com ninguém... além de mim, claro."

"Esta é uma promessa que eu posso manter." O peso em seu coração dissipava-se aos poucos.

"Então somos namorados agora," Murasakibara ofereceu um infantil e orgulhoso meio sorriso. "Eu gosto de como isso soa."

"Como seu _namorado_, minha primeira tarefa é escoltá-lo até sua casa. Melhor irmos agora, antes que os trens fiquem cheios e seja difícil transitar."

"Se algum pervertido aparecer eu te protegerei, Muro-chin."

"Como você fez naquele dia?" A mão direita tocou o rosto de Murasakibara. Ele jamais se esqueceria daquele fim de tarde. "Eu nunca te agradeci de verdade pelo que você fez."

"Não precisa agradecer, eu fiz o que deveria ser feito. E gosto da ideia de ir embora."

A mochila do rapaz de cabelos roxos estava ao lado da maca, contudo, a dele havia ficado na sala. O Lançador pediu que seu amante, agora _oficial_, esperasse alguns minutos para que ele fosse buscar suas coisas; entretanto, assim que arrastou a porta da enfermaria, ele viu sua mochila próxima à parede. _Liu... o quanto você ouviu?_ Ele optou por não mencionar sobre a possibilidade do colega de time ter escutado a conversa e os dois deixaram a enfermaria caminhando tranquilamente pelos corredores, já que os alunos estavam em suas salas de aula.

Não choveu naquela tarde e ambos fizeram o caminho como se não existisse nada capaz de aborrecê-los ou atrapalhar aquele novo e sólido sentimento. Himuro nunca havia visitado a casa do Pivô e, quanto mais se aproximava da residência, mais inquieto ele se sentia. O grande sobrado ficava localizado a cerca de dez minutos da estação. Havia um belo e bem cuidado jardim e uma pequena escadaria de quatro degraus que unia aquela área à soleira.

"Eu vou deixá-lo aqui, Atsushi." Ele parou e inclinou a cabeça para trás, pois Murasakibara tornou-se ainda mais alto ao colocar-se no primeiro degrau.

"Não vai não, Muro-chin. Nós somos namorados agora, então é a chance de você conhecer parte da minha família."

"E-Eu acho que é cedo demais para isso." Himuro tentou não permitir que o pânico pintasse sua voz. A responsabilidade era pesada demais.

"Não _e_ não!"

O moreno foi puxado e mesmo que tentasse fugir teria sido impossível. A porta abriu-se antes que pudessem tocá-la e um pequenino ser surgiu. Seus olhos eram violetas, assim como seus curtos cabelos.

"O que você está fazendo essa hora em casa, Acchan?" A voz da garota era energética e ela vestia um bonito uniforme preto e branco, cuja gravata estava pendurada em um dos bolsos.

"Ah... tadaima, Chiharu-chin." O rapaz de cabelos roxos tocou o alto da cabeça da irmã. "Eu trouxe o Muro-chin."

Murasakibara Chiharu era tão baixa quanto ele ouvira falar. Suas pernas eram curtas e pequenas e ela aparentava muito mais ter 13 e não quase 18 anos. Seus traços eram femininos, embora houvesse determinação em seus olhos e em nada lembrava a personalidade preguiçosa do irmão mais novo.

"Então você é o famoso Muro-chin? Eu tenho ouvido seu nome todos os dias e por um momento cheguei a pensar que fosse imaginação de Acchan."

"Eu sou real," ele corou, fazendo uma polida reverência. "Himuro Tatsuya, muito prazer."

"Ah..." A garota retribuiu o cumprimento de maneira desajeitada. "Murasakibara Chiharu, obrigada por sempre tomar conta do meu _irmãozinho_. Eu sei que Acchan dá trabalho."

"Não dou!" O Pivô apertou os olhos. "E pare de dizer mentiras para o Muro-chin."

"Ele sabe que são verdades! Você só dá trabalho, Acchan!"

Murasakibara, o irmão, reclamou até entrar. A porta dava para uma grande sala de estar incrivelmente arrumada e decorada. Os sapatos ficavam organizados ao lado, e ele viu-se guiado através do cômodo, adentrando pela primeira vez à casa de alguém que agora era considerado oficialmente seu namorado. _Meus amantes passados só sabiam o caminho até meu quarto. Eu não sei como lidar com famílias._

Seu nervosismo provavelmente chamou a atenção de Chiharu, que se aproximou e perguntou sobre sua própria família. O moreno disse que os pais estavam na América e que ele retornara sozinho.

"E irmãos? Você têm irmãos?"

A resposta ficou presa em sua garganta.

Havia muito por trás daquela simples resposta. Por outro lado, ele jamais ousaria negar a existência de Kagami, mesmo os dois estando afastados por anos.

"Um irmão," o sorriso tornou-se extremamente largo, "eu tenho um irmão mais novo. Seu nome é Taiga..."

_Continua..._

* * *

><p><strong>O último capítulo será postado no dia 0911/2014.**


	5. Capítulo 5 - FINAL

**Capítulo 5 — FINAL**

**"Looking back it's easy to see when a mistake has been made. But if we use our best judgment and listen to our hearts, we're more likely to see that we chose wisely and avoid the deepest most painful regret of them all: the regret that comes from letting something amazing pass you by."** — Grey's Anatomy S10E13.

"**Olhando para trás é fácil ver quando um erro foi cometido. Mas se usarmos nosso melhor julgamento e ouvirmos nosso coração, nós veremos que escolhemos com sabedoria e evitamos o mais profundo e doloroso arrependimento: o arrependimento que vem ao deixar algo maravilhoso passar." **— Grey's Anatomy S10E13.

Ele piscou várias vezes apenas para ter certeza de que não cochilara novamente.

Tudo parecia embaçado e as pessoas ao seu redor moviam-se em velocidade reduzida, como se fizessem parte de um filme em câmara lenta. _Eu não posso dormir. Se eu dormir o professor me colocará de castigo e não poderei ir para casa do Muro-chin. _Imaginar-se perdendo mais uma tarde limpando a sala de aula era um pensamento otimista se comparado ao cancelamento de seu encontro.

Murasakibara estava vivendo um momento completamente novo e inesperado em sua vida. Ele jamais achou que chegaria a hora em que alguma coisa seria mais importante que seus doces ou os minutos passados no completo ócio. Porém, em menos de três meses a existência de Himuro tornou-se indispensável a ponto de sentir que amadureceu como pessoa desde a conversa que tiveram na enfermaria.

_Eu não gostei de saber que Muro-chin já havia feito certas coisas com outras pessoas, mas é algo que não posso evitar._ Ele mesmo tinha consciência de que se fosse um garoto "normal", como Kise, por exemplo, as experiências teriam acontecido naturalmente e dificilmente teria chegado aos 16 anos sem nenhum contato humano.

Não obstante, o rapaz de cabelos roxos não se importava. Relacionamentos nunca foram prioridade em sua vida e por muitas vezes, ao ver os outros garotos de sua classe deprimidos e irritados por causa de namoradas, ele sentiu-se intimamente bem por não precisar lidar com aquele nível de aborrecimento. A vida já era cansativa e complicada por si, logo, não havia necessidade de adicionar nenhum elemento que pudesse torná-la ainda pior. Claro, essa opinião era pré-Himuro, já que, em sua atual situação, Murasakibara tinha certeza de que valeria a pena se deprimir pelo moreno, embora sentisse que havia dado sorte naquele campo da vida.

O sinal marcou o fim da aula de Matemática e ele espreguiçou-se longamente. Suas costas doíam por permanecer sentado em uma mesma posição e seu estômago estava parcialmente vazio. Os _umaibou_ que foram escondidos embaixo da carteira acabaram na metade da aula e sua única e última guloseima era um pirulito de morango que estava dentro de seu estojo. O doce foi aberto com cuidado e pousou perfeitamente entre seus lábios. _Agora, eu posso ver Muro-chin~_

"Murasakibara-kun!" a voz feminina veio de algum lugar e seus olhos violetas correram a sala atrás de sua dona, "você tem visita!"

A dona da voz era uma garota de longos cabelos negros e laço amarelo e que estava sentada próxima a uma das portas. O aviso foi seguido por um apontar de dedos e a visita acenou do lado de fora da sala, iluminando o restante de seu dia. O caderno e o livro foram jogados de qualquer jeito dentro da mochila e o Pivô ficou em pé.

"Muro-chin~"

"Eu vim te buscar, Atsushi." Himuro tinha a mochila pendurada em seu ombro esquerdo. "Cheguei muito cedo?"

"Não, a aula já acabou."

O pirulito dançava em sua língua. As aulas haviam terminado e os corredores estavam abarrotados de alunos apressados e que gostariam de voltar para casa o mais rápido possível.

"Fukui disse que o treino começará um pouco mais tarde. Araki-san está em uma reunião e pediu para nos aquecermos enquanto isso."

"Ehh~" Ele suspirou. "Por que não podemos ir para casa? Eu não quero treinar~"

"Você não pode fazer isso, Atsushi. Na próxima semana jogaremos contra um colégio forte e precisamos dar o nosso melhor."

"Nós venceremos, Muro-chin, o que mais você quer?" Falar de basquete sempre deixava seu humor ruim e piorava ao pensar nas incontáveis possibilidades perdidas para aquele final de tarde. "Acho que vou para casa."

A mão tocou seu braço, puxando-o assim que chegaram ao térreo. O amante o guiou para a direita — direção contrária à massa de alunos — e Murasakibara não lutou, permitindo-se ser guiado e imaginando se sua companhia havia ficado irritada com seu comentário antibasquete.

Himuro deixou o prédio por uma das saídas laterais e em pouco tempo o rapaz de cabelos roxos entendeu para onde estava indo. Aquele era um dos caminhos para o ginásio, ainda que poucos alunos o utilizassem por ser mais longo.

"Eu preciso usar o banheiro." O Lançador ofereceu um meio sorriso.

"E por que eu preciso ir?"

Não houve resposta, somente mais um dos muitos enigmáticos meio sorrisos que Himuro adorava esboçar quando não queria responder. A porta do banheiro foi aberta sem resguardo e Murasakibara viu-se arrastado para dentro do local mesmo não tendo absolutamente vontade nenhuma de usá-lo. O moreno seguiu para o terceiro cubículo e ele assustou-se ao ser puxado com força. Suas costas bateram contra a dura parede de concreto e seus olhos tornaram-se sérios. O pirulito foi quebrado com força e o cabo jogado no lixo com fúria. _Agora eu estou bravo!_

"Oi, Mur—"

A mão subiu por seu peito e serviu de apoio para que Himuro pudesse quase literalmente escalá-lo. Os lábios se forçaram contra os dele e a língua invadiu sua boca, roubando uma parte do pirulito quebrado. A ira desapareceu instantaneamente e suas mãos seguraram a cintura contra a dele com possessividade. _Então é por isso que ele quis vir neste banheiro. Muro-chin é esperto..._

"Morango..." O amante passou a língua sobre os lábios e ergueu o único olho visível. "É meu favorito."

"Você nem ao menos gosta de doces, Muro-chin." Sua voz soou baixa e rouca. Um beijo. Um beijo era suficiente para deixar seu corpo em chamas e ansiando por mais.

"Eu gosto dos seus doces beijos, Atsushi." Os braços entrelaçaram seu pescoço e Himuro encostou-se a ele. "Achei que poderíamos passar algum tempo aqui. Talvez te animasse a treinar."

"Isso é tão injusto! Eu não me importo em ficar aqui para sempre, mas não quero treinar."

"Eu não posso fazer isso, Atsushi. Eu tenho que garantir que você vá ao treino e estou disposto a fazer _qualquer coisa_ por isso."

"Qualquer coisa...?"

O Lançador sorriu e suas mãos desceram pelo largo peitoral. O olho azul esteve o tempo todo fixo em seus olhos violetas, até mesmo quando ele ajoelhou-se no chão e passou a desafivelar o cinto negro que prendia a calça do uniforme. _Ele disse que não poderíamos fazer essas coisas no colégio... talvez não seja uma boa ideia._

"Eu entendo, Muro-chin..." Murasakibara segurou a pálida mão antes que ela abrisse o zíper da calça. Seria impossível descrever o quão difícil foi tomar tal decisão. "Eu vou ao treino. Você não precisa se esforçar desse jeito."

"Esforço?" Himuro riu baixo, utilizando a outra mão para abrir o zíper. "Quem falou em esforço, meu adorável Atsushi? Eu não estou aqui por obrigação. O treino foi somente uma desculpa para te trazer aqui."

"Ah..." O ex-jogador da Geração dos Milagres apertou os olhos. Normalmente ele detestava ser feito de idiota, mas aquela situação era boa demais para ser desperdiçada. "Você me trouxe propositalmente para esse banheiro escuro e esquecido, Muro-chin? Eu nunca pensei que você fosse assim."

"Eu sou pior do que você imagina, Atsushi. Os treinos estão puxados e está cada vez mais complicado criar uma oportunidade para nos encontrarmos." O tom sarcástico deu lugar a uma espécie de confissão não oficial. "Se eu não fosse te buscar em sua sala provavelmente passaríamos mais um dia nos encontrando apenas em quadra."

_Muro-chin está se sentindo solitário?_ Era muito difícil acreditar nisso.

O moreno não aparentava ser o tipo de pessoa que sentia solidão, no entanto, uma parte do rapaz de cabelos roxos concordava com o comentário. Ele também se sentiu sozinho, mas vê-lo durante os treinos era suficiente para afastar a tristeza. _Eu não fazia ideia de que Muro-chin gostava tanto de mim. Talvez eu tenha subestimado seus sentimentos._

"Eu entendi..."

Ele segurou os dois pulsos com uma única mão, puxando-o para cima e envolvendo-o pela cintura. O Lançador o olhou com surpresa e certa curiosidade, apesar de haver entendido o que aquela atitude significara.

"Não é justo que somente eu aproveite. Eu também senti sua falta, Muro-chin. Muito, todos os dias. Eu fui treinar apenas para poder ficar ao seu lado." A voz soava baixa. Ele mentiria se dissesse que não gostaria de fazer meia dúzia de perversões com seu amante, mas não naquele banheiro.

"Seria muito bom se você gostasse de basquete como gosta de mim, Atsushi." Himuro segurou seu rosto com as mãos.

"Impossível. Eu não dou a mínima para basquete!"

Os lábios estavam tão perigosamente próximos que ele arrependeu-se de ter recusado o que sua companhia parecia tão ávida a oferecer. Depois da noite passada no apartamento, eles deixaram o pudor de lado e permitiram que seus hormônios ditassem aquela relação, pelo menos quando estavam a sós. _A primeira vez que Muro-chin fez _aquilo_ eu achei que houvesse morrido e chegado ao céu._

Murasakibara nunca esqueceria a visão do moreno, ajoelhado entre suas pernas, recebendo-o em sua boca e encarando-o com o único olho visível. Os movimentos eram limitados, visto que Himuro não conseguia colocá-lo completamente entre seus lábios. Contudo, a sensação do ato só rivalizava com o depois, mais especificamente o instante em que ele engoliu o orgasmo e passou a língua sensualmente pelo canto da boca para garantir que _nada_ fosse perdido. _Muro-chin é tão pervertido. _

O rapaz de cabelos roxos ainda não tivera a oportunidade de retribuir o favor. _Nós não temos mais tempo livre; por causa dos treinos, aulas e testes nossos momentos juntos se tornaram raros. Eu quero fazer perversões com Muro-chin..._ As respirações se misturaram, entretanto, o inevitável beijo não aconteceu. Um toque alto roubou-lhes a atenção e o Lançador riu, apoiando a testa no largo peitoral. Seu momento havia terminado muito antes de começar.

"É Fukui..." o moreno retirou o celular do bolso e leu a mensagem, "ele disse que Araki-san saiu da reunião e está no ginásio."

_Basquete... é sempre esse maldito basquete!_ Sua mão esquerda abaixou-se, segurando a alça da mochila.

"Eu sei que é difícil, mas é só por um tempo, está bem? Depois dos próximos dois jogos não precisaremos nos encontrar às escondidas." Ainda que tentasse parecer otimista, a voz denunciava que internamente seu interlocutor não tinha tantas esperanças.

Murasakibara não respondeu, ajeitando a alça em seu ombro e saindo do cubículo. Sua única vontade era passar aquela tarde na companhia do amante, todavia, até isso lhe fora negado. _Se eu faltar ao treino e for para casa Muro-chin ficará bravo._

E, com um suspiro resignado, ele deixou o vazio banheiro, sentindo saudades dos momentos que teriam compartilhado naquele esquecido espaço.

**x**

As duas semanas passaram chuvosas e cansativas. Os treinos diários se estenderam até o anoitecer e, como se o basquete não fosse suficiente, as matérias obrigatórias do dia a dia ocupavam o pouco tempo livre que o Pivô tinha em mãos. Não seria preciso mencionar que o encontro no banheiro não voltou a acontecer. As oportunidades se tornaram nulas e até mesmo as conversas nos corredores haviam se transformado em raros encontros que pareciam depender de muito mais do que sorte.

Aquela rotina não era inédita para ele, acostumado aos treinos espartanos de Teikou. Porém, naquela época Murasakibara não tinha Himuro em sua vida e sua rotina resumia-se a colégio-casa, casa-colégio. Vê-lo somente durante os treinos não estava fazendo bem para o coração, e sua paciência diminuía a cada dia a ponto de seu humor torna-se péssimo o bastante para que os professores evitassem chamá-lo para responder perguntas pertinentes à aula.

Yousen venceu o primeiro jogo e a segunda partida seria realizada dali cinco dias. Esses eram os dias cruciais e Araki-san não poupava nenhum dos jogadores. O treino daquela úmida quinta-feira iniciou-se entre raios e trovões, com direito a esporádicas piscadas de luzes. O ex-jogador da Geração dos Milagres permaneceu prostrado embaixo da cesta, amaldiçoando tudo e todos por estar ali naquele fim de tarde._ O dia está sendo uma porcaria. Eu esqueci meu almoço, a cafeteria não vendeu meu pão com yakissoba e passei a tarde nesse treino inútil!_

O moreno estava em seu time, mas aquele detalhe não parecia ajudar sua situação. Os passes que deveriam sair naturalmente em uma mútua busca pela vitória mais pareciam uma dança desconexa feita por dois dançarinos que nunca se viram antes e foram colocados juntos por falta de opção. Por duas vezes o Lançador perdeu os passes que foram feitos em sua direção e ficou a cargo do rapaz de cabelos roxos defender a cesta do ataque adversário.

_Muro-chin está irritado,_ ele teve certeza disso ao notar o pesado olhar, mesmo que não fosse direcionado àquele lado da quadra. Araki-san fez um breve sinal com a mão esquerda e Himuro deu meia-volta, aproximando-se do garrafão, mas mantendo-se distante.

"Nee, Muro-chin..." O Pivô caminhou até onde ele estava, esticando a mão para tocar os fios negros.

"Agora não, Atsushi." A mão recebeu um tapa leve antes de tocá-lo. "Nós estamos jogando."

O jogo recomeçou, os olhos violetas perderam momentaneamente o brilho inicial, e ele retornou para o seu posto embaixo da cesta. Himuro não deu nenhuma explicação para aquele inusitado comportamento, deixando-o apenas com suas desconfianças e um estranho gosto de rejeição em sua boca.

Murasakibara teve poucas chances de realmente jogar. O ataque de seu time era mais forte do que o do adversário, e o moreno não voltou a errar passes. Os tênis cessaram de correr pela quadra quando Araki-sensei soou o apito e ergueu uma das mãos. O martírio do dia havia oficialmente terminado.

O pedido de desculpas aconteceu, ou melhor, _aconteceria_ depois do treino, como ele imaginou. O rapaz de cabelos roxos sabia que o amante não agia com arrogância gratuita, no entanto, infelizmente, ele também não estava em seus melhores dias._ Aquela foi a primeira vez que eu o toquei nos últimos três dias. Muro-chin consegue ser bem insensível quando quer._

"Eu não quero ouvir agora, Muro-chin." Ele desfez o rabo de cavalo e afastou-se assim que o viu se aproximar.

O Lançador ficou boquiaberto por um instante, até abaixar a cabeça e meneá-la em positivo. O caminho até o vestiário foi silencioso e Murasakibara escolheu o chuveiro mais afastado possível. Himuro, por sua vez, não pareceu se importar, visto que, há alguns dias, também evitava que se banhassem próximos._ Está ficando difícil,_ ele fechou os olhos enquanto enxaguava os cabelos, _ficar próximo do Muro-chin... Eu quero beijá-lo, apertá-lo e fazer mil coisas com ele neste banheiro._ O cheiro do shampoo de chicletes afastava os pensamentos mais impuros e o fazia lembrar-se de doces, bolos e coisas comíveis, porém, castas.

O rapaz de cabelos roxos era geralmente o último a deixar o vestiário. Os colegas de time o esperavam na maioria das vezes, contudo, com as tempestades diárias seria injusto colocar tal responsabilidade nas costas dos demais. _Mas ele continua aqui..._ Ele sabia que o amante o esperava do lado de fora, embora seu ritmo não houvesse mudado. Os dois se encararam quando a porta foi aberta, mas não houve conversas. Os últimos jogadores eram responsáveis por fechar o ginásio, e juntos ambos apagaram as luzes e trancaram o grosso e pesado cadeado que prendia a porta dupla.

"Desculpe por aquela hora, Atsushi." Eles andavam um atrás do outro, aproveitando a parte coberta que os protegia da chuva.

"Eu disse que não quero ouvir, Muro-chin." Murasakibara ia à frente. Eles saíram do pátio e entraram no corredor que unia o ginásio ao prédio principal. Seguindo naquela direção acabariam no prédio principal.

Himuro manteve-se em silêncio, tomando a voz novamente ao chegarem à entrada.

"Você não precisa me desculpar se não quiser, mas eu vou fal—" O restante do discurso morreu em seus lábios quando o Pivô virou-se e o encarou de cima.

"Você trouxe guarda-chuva, Muro-chin?"

"N-Não..."

"Quer dividir o meu?"

"Não..."

"Então até amanhã."

O ex-jogador da Geração dos Milagres abriu seu guarda-chuva, pisando fora do prédio e escutando o som úmido que os sapatos faziam ao tocarem o chão molhado. Entretanto, ele não caminhou muito longe. Em seu quinto passo algo atingiu suas costas, fazendo-o parar e virar-se o suficiente para ver um tênis de basquete próximo aos seus pés. Sua mão livre abaixou-se para pegar o calçado, e seus pés retornaram até a entrada.

O moreno mantinha-se no mesmo local, o rosto extremamente vermelho e encarando-o com uma mistura de vergonha e puro ultraje.

"Eu acredito que isso seja seu, Muro-chin," ele colocou o tênis dentro da bolsa esportiva do amante, "não é legal atirar coisas nas pessoas, especialmente se elas estiverem de costas, nee~"

"Você não vai dizer nada?" O Lançador fechou o zíper da bolsa com mãos trêmulas.

"Eu não tenho nada a dizer," o rapaz de cabelos roxos deu mais um passo à frente, abaixando o rosto e mantendo-se na mesma altura de seu interlocutor, "mas a próxima vez que eu for atingido por um tênis eu vou jogá-lo beeem longe."

Himuro engoliu seco, mordendo o lábio inferior em uma clara tentativa de controlar sua ira. O esforço durou poucos segundos e o Pivô sentiu sua gravata ser puxada e com isso a distância entre eles diminuiu um pouco mais.

"Sabe, Muro-chin, eu sou uma pessoa paciente, mas estou no meu limite." Murasakibara segurou o rosto do moreno com uma única mão, apertando as bochechas e garantindo que ele não tivesse outro lugar para onde olhar. "Eu mal tive tempo de vê-lo nesses dias e, quando finalmente temos a chance de ficarmos próximos, você me enxota e me destrata como um cachorro na chuva. Eu não me importo se você me ignora pelos corredores ou atira sapatos nas minhas costas... apenas diga que nos veremos no final de semana. Eu não sei se consigo ficar mais nenhum dia longe de você."

O Lançador obviamente não esperava ouvir tais palavras, visto o modo como suas sobrancelhas se juntaram e seu único olho visível pareceu surpreso e incerto.

"O que você quer dizer, Atsushi?" A voz saia baixa e um pouco estranha, pois a mão em suas bochechas o impedia de falar normalmente.

"Eu quero dizer que faremos amor no final de semana, Muro-chin, e não pararemos até que eu esteja satisfeito."

O ex-jogador da Geração dos Milagres passou a ponta da língua pelos lábios rosados de seu amante, inclinando um pouco mais o rosto até atingir a altura da orelha esquerda, repetindo a carícia e arrancando um arrepio. A face de Himuro tornou-se ainda mais rubra e ele desvencilhou-se da mão que segurava suas bochechas. A franja fora colocada para trás e os olhos o encaravam com desafio.

"Você acha que é o único no limite? Você acha que eu estou alegre e feliz mal tendo tempo para ver meu namorado?" Ele voltou a puxá-lo pela gravata, "Não dê tanto crédito a si mesmo, Atsushi, porque aquele que não vai te deixar descansar serei eu. Você vai me implorar para descansar e eu não permitirei!"

"Você é quem vai implorar, Muro-chin!" Os olhos violetas se tornaram pequeninos. "Você vai até mesmo chorar! Sim, chorar!"

"Eu? Chorar?" O moreno fingiu rir. "Você vai estar cansado demais para dar ordens, Atsushi!"

Murasakibara entreabriu os lábios para responder, todavia, o barulho da chuva o trouxe de volta à realidade. Ele não havia reparado, por exemplo, que estavam tão perigosamente próximos que suas respirações se misturavam; Himuro tinha o rosto vermelho e suas mãos apertavam o suéter encharcado. _Isso é ruim..._

"A-Atsushi..." O moreno balbuciou as palavras. "E... Eu falo sério... ficar próximo de você... nesse estado... não é saudável."

Os olhos violetas o fitaram por um breve momento. Seu corpo deu meia volta e sua mão agarrou o pulso de seu amante, puxando-o para fora da área coberta. O guarda-chuva foi fechado e Murasakibara ignorava a chuva forte que caia sobre eles. Os passos eram largos e firmes e o entorno havia desaparecido.

Nada mais importava. Nada mais fazia sentido.

Himuro não fez perguntas e eles chegaram à estação no mais puro silêncio. O trem estava de saída e foi difícil encontrar um lugar livre, mas nenhum deles parecia se importar com espaços ou comodidade. Como de costume, ele ficou à frente, protegendo-o dos demais passageiros. As mãos haviam se entrelaçado assim que as portas se fecharam e durante vinte minutos elas permaneceram unidas. Vez ou outra o moreno movia os dedos, tocando a grande mão do ex-jogador de Teikou com certa sensualidade. Quando abaixava os olhos, porém, tudo o que ele via eram os cabelos negros.

Da estação ao apartamento era necessária uma caminhada de mais dez minutos, que também foi feita sem guarda-chuva. O Pivô estava completamente molhado ao chegar ao prédio, mas simplesmente não parecia se importar. Os degraus foram transpostos de dois em dois e, quando finalmente o corredor surgiu, Himuro enfiou a mão dentro da bolsa esportiva, retirando a chave com dedos trêmulos e uma pressa que não era típica de sua pessoa.

A porta foi aberta com força e fechada com um barulho estridente. As bolsas foram jogadas em um canto da entrada e Murasakibara não soube dizer quem iniciou o beijo. O Lançador foi prensado contra a parede enquanto as línguas e os lábios cumpriam seu papel como excelentes preliminares. As mãos se misturavam, procurando despir o outro o mais rápido possível. Botões foram estourados, camisas descosturadas e o curto corredor recebia as roupas que ficavam no caminho.

_Não era assim que eu imaginei a nossa primeira vez._ O pensamento cruzou sua mente quando o beijo foi interrompido. As janelas do quarto estavam fechadas e a única luz vinha da sala, que fora acessa por mero acidente quando as costas bateram de encontro ao interruptor. O futon que ficava embaixo da cama foi puxado e Himuro ajoelhou-se sobre ele, respirando com dificuldades e encarando-o com desejo.

O rapaz de cabelos roxos ajoelhou-se devagar, segurando o rosto de seu amante e voltando a beijá-lo. Eles estavam ensopados por causa da chuva, no entanto seus corpos ferviam e ansiavam pelo que estava fadado a acontecer naquele final de tarde. Os dedos do Pivô trilharam as costas, entrando discretamente pela apertada roupa de baixo negra e retirando-a com pressa. O Lançador sentou-se sobre o futon, deixando que a peça deslizasse por suas longas pernas e utilizando a oportunidade para deitar-se.

A visão encheu os olhos violetas. Himuro era provavelmente a pessoa mais erótica e sensual que ele já conhecera. A pele pálida, os olhos azuis e brilhantes, o charmoso cabelo negro sempre omitindo um lado do rosto, os lábios rosados que sorriam adoravelmente quando algo bom acontecia, a ousada e encantadora pinta embaixo do olho esquerdo... Não havia parte nenhuma que ele não amasse e, ali, observando o corpo desnudo e molhado, o restante de bom senso e autocontrole desapareceram. Seus olhos se abaixaram e ele decidiu guardar sua primeira vez romântica e perfeita em um lugar especial de seu coração. _Nós teremos outras oportunidades._

As pernas foram afastadas sem avisos ou permissões. O rapaz de cabelos roxos inclinou-se no instante seguinte e sua boca envolveu a evidente ereção em um rápido movimento. O membro entrou por completo, tocando o fundo de sua garganta e tornando-se ainda mais rígido. _Então essa é a sensação. _Ele sempre imaginou como seria fazer algo daquela natureza, visto que o amante era quem continuamente o mimava com carícias eróticas e toques íntimos. A mão direita masturbava a base e a língua movia-se ao redor do membro, provocando-o e conseguindo reações inéditas.

Himuro se contorcia sobre o futon, gemendo alto enquanto puxava os cabelos roxos. Aquilo não chegava a incomodá-lo e foi uma questão de tempo até que ele começasse a entender a dinâmica do ato. Ele percebeu, por exemplo, que o moreno parecia gostar quando os dentes tocavam levemente seu sexo. O Pivô mantinha-se atento a todos os pequenos detalhes, provocando-o vez ou outra somente para vê-lo gemer docemente. O gosto do pré-orgasmo o surpreendeu, esperando algo amargo ou simplesmente sem gosto. _É um pouco doce..._

Por cerca de cinco minutos o ex-jogador da Geração dos Milagres se manteve concentrado na tarefa de oferecer prazer. Seus movimentos se tornaram precisos e ele sabia muito bem como mover lábios e língua, acostumado a ter sempre alguma coisa em sua boca. Em determinado momento sua atenção foi para _outra_ parte do corpo de Himuro que merecia atenção. Um dos dedos tocou a entrada e o corpo que estava por baixo tremeu. A cabeça ergueu-se do futon e por um curto instante ele pareceu envergonhado.

Murasakibara voltou a dar atenção ao que fazia, provocando-o ao ameaçar invadi-lo de um modo mais íntimo. Aquele novo estimulado surtiu rápido efeito, pois o Lançador passou a gemer com mais afinco. O pré-orgasmo tornou-se mais denso e o rapaz de cabelos roxos soube quando seu amante atingira o orgasmo. Ele desceu por sua garganta em dois longos movimentos, arrepiando-o e excitando-o ainda mais. _Muro-chin é delicioso..._ Os olhos violetas se ergueram, contudo, Himuro estava descomposto demais para devolver-lhe o olhar. _Não é suficiente. Eu quero mais._

O Pivô ajoelhou-se sobre o futon e precisou apenas de um rápido movimento para virar o moreno, que pareceu confuso demais para pestanejar. _Ele é tão perfeito. Tudo sobre Muro-chin é perfeito. _Murasakibara curvou-se sobre ele, como um predador que precisava ter certeza de que sua indefesa presa não iria a lugar algum. Sua língua tocou o pescoço úmido, lambendo a pele e fazendo-o rir baixo enquanto falava que aquilo o fazia sentir cócegas. As grandes mãos contornaram os ombros, descendo pelas costas e apertando a cintura e o quadril.

O Lançador virou um pouco a cabeça e naquele breve segundo seus olhares se encontraram. Himuro apoiava o corpo sobre seus joelhos, exibindo um sensual meio sorriso que demonstrava que ele sabia o que seu amante pretendia fazer. O rapaz de cabelos roxos mordeu um dos ombros, deixando uma visível marca que ficaria por alguns dias na pálida pele. A língua desceu pelas costas e a saliva rivalizava com a água da chuva.

Ao chegar ao ponto que queria, ele moveu a língua como se provasse a mais saborosa das sobremesas. O corpo que estava por baixo tremeu e um baixo e diferente gemido chegou aos seus ouvidos. Murasakibara fechou os olhos, concentrando-se no que fazia e percebendo as mudanças gradativas que a carícia proporcionava. Ao contrário do momento anterior, o moreno soava muito mais manso, a ponto de parecer dócil. _Eu não gosto disso, _ele juntou as sobrancelhas e moveu a língua mais uma vez, penetrando a entrada e arrancando outro necessitado gemido.

"Muro-chin..." O Pivô desviou os olhos e não ficou surpreso por ver a nova ereção de Himuro. "Não é a primeira vez que alguém faz isso com você, não é?"

O pensamento fazia seu estômago dar voltas. Imaginá-lo fazendo _aquele_ tipo de coisa com outra pessoa era enervante.

O Lançador o encarou por um instante, mas virou o rosto para o lado, visivelmente desconcertado e envergonhado. A resposta acertou-o em cheio e, ainda que seu desejo não houvesse sido apaziguado, ele gostaria de nunca ter feito aquela pergunta.

"Você precisa me prometer, Muro-chin." A voz fez com que sua companhia voltasse a encará-lo. "Prometa que nunca mais deixará ninguém te tocar! Eu serei o único que poderá fazer essas coisas! Prometa, Muro-chin!"

Himuro permaneceu quieto por um instante, mas virou-se sobre o futon e uma baixa e sincera risada escapou rouca por entre seus lábios avermelhados. Sua resposta foi um menear de cabeça e o corpo de Murasakibara automaticamente deitou-se sobre ele. O beijo foi longo e o desejo retornou aos poucos, colocando fim às suas dúvidas pessoais. O moreno apontou para a escrivaninha e o ex-jogador da Geração dos Milagres só precisou esticar a mão para abrir uma das gavetas. Em seu interior havia um tubo novo de lubrificante e vários preservativos coloridos que conquistaram sua atenção imediatamente.

"Se quiser eu posso me preparar..."

"Eu posso fazer isso." Murasakibara abriu o tubo e colocou uma pequena quantidade sobre seus dedos. A consistência pegajosa o fez questionar se o produto cumpriria seu objetivo.

O Lançador voltou à antiga posição e apoiou o peso do corpo sobre seus joelhos mais uma vez, embora o rapaz de cabelos roxos tivesse pestanejado e afirmado que gostaria de vê-lo durante o ato. O moreno não cedeu, contra-argumentando que aquela posição seria mais confortável por ser a primeira vez entre eles.

"Comece com um dedo, depois outro e outro. Você vai saber quando eu estiver pronto."

Himuro afundou o rosto no travesseiro e o Pivô despejou um pouco mais de lubrificante nos dedos. O primeiro entrou sem dificuldades, despertando sua curiosidade sobre a relação entre dois homens. Ele sabia como os corpos se conectavam, entretanto, não conseguia imaginar como conseguiria entrar em um lugar tão apertado. _Eu sei que Muro-chin tem um ponto especial... mas onde..._

O segundo dedo foi adicionado após alguns minutos. O espaço ainda era restrito, mas o moreno começava a reagir e não foi difícil perceber quais movimentos conseguiam as melhores reações. _Ele gosta quando eu vou fundo. _A mão esquerda foi colocada sobre as costas pálidas enquanto os dedos da direita invadiam-no o mais profundo possível. O Lançador gemeu, movendo o quadril para trás e mostrando que havia aprovado a investida.

Quando o terceiro dedo entrou a postura do amante mudou. Sua cabeça afundou ainda mais no macio travesseiro e seus gemidos tornaram-se mais constantes e eróticos. O pré-orgasmo pingava sobre o lençol, atiçando a libido de Murasakibara e diminuindo sua paciência. _Ainda não. Se eu tentar agora certamente vou machucá-lo..._ Ele havia se livrado de sua roupa de baixo branca e seu sexo implorava que a preparação terminasse o quanto antes para que pudesse senti-lo diretamente.

A cada movimento os músculos ao redor dos dedos pareciam relaxar, até conseguirem se mover com certa liberdade. Um quarto dedo poderia ser facilmente adicionado, todavia, aquilo seria impossível; ele não era tão controlado a ponto de fazer perdurar seu sofrimento além do necessário.

"A-Atsu... Atsushi." A voz era tão baixa que quase passou despercebida. O rosto havia se virado e ele o encarava com bochechas coradas. "Q-Quer fazer algo que nenhum deles jamais fez?"

Os olhos violetas se ergueram atentos. O bom senso havia evaporado de seu ser durante as preliminares e a única coisa que ele queria era invadi-lo e fazê-lo chorar, gemer e chamar seu nome insistentemente até que sua voz desaparecesse.

Himuro apontou para os preservativos ao lado do futon e moveu a cabeça para os lados em negativo. Murasakibara engoliu seco, apertando o tubo de lubrificante e despejando uma boa quantidade sobre sua ereção. A sensação o arrepiou, sensível ao menor dos estímulos. Seu corpo colocou-se atrás do de seu amante e uma das mãos segurou o quadril à medida que a outra guiava o membro na direção da entrada.

_Apertado,_ foi a primeira coisa que ele pensou ao começar a invadi-la. O lubrificante tornava o ato mais simples, porém era fácil perceber que o rapaz de cabelos roxos era _demais_ para o moreno. _Eu acho que não conseguirei ir mais longe._ As mãos apertaram o quadril e ele tentava se concentrar. Era difícil reprimir seu desejo de estar dentro daquele que tanto amava, mas nada no mundo o faria machucá-lo.

"Atsushi..." O Lançador tentou falar entre os gemidos.

"Desculpe, Muro-chin," ele abaixou o olhar "mas eu não acho que consiga ir mais fundo. Eu não quero te machucar."

"Não... Não..." Himuro tentava apoiar-se em seus cotovelos. "E-Eu ficarei bem, você pode continuar."

"Mas, Muro-chin..."

Ele suspirou e voltou a afundar o rosto no travesseiro e por um instante o Pivô achou que sua primeira vez terminara antes mesmo de começar.

"Eu tenho praticado," a voz soou abafada e as orelhas estavam rubras, "eu sabia que você era _um pouco_ maior e teríamos dificuldades, então eu pratiquei... algumas vezes... sozinho."

Alguma coisa despertou em Murasakibara naquele momento.

Seria difícil explicar a série de imagens totalmente impuras que cruzaram sua mente em um único segundo. Expressões, gemidos e posições fizeram seu sangue subir e a preocupação em seu coração deu lugar a um dos mais básicos desejos humanos. As duas mãos apertaram o quadril de seu amante e com um único movimento ele o penetrou completamente. A língua umedeceu os lábios e o brilho em seus belos olhos violetas era qualquer coisa, menos inocente.

O rapaz de cabelos roxos tinha boa memória para o que lhe interessava. Quando Kiyoshi Teppei o questionou antes da partida, ele mentira ao dizer que não o reconhecia. O insuportável, feliz e cabeça de vento Pivô de Seirin jamais seria esquecido, por ser um dos tipos de pessoa que ele mais detestava. No entanto, o momento atual era diferente, ainda que também memorável. Não despertava ira ou desprezo, pelo contrário; seu peito estava transbordando um morno sentimento, que não tinha relação com o ato em si: era a mais pura realização de que, naquele vasto mundo, não havia ninguém com que ele gostaria de compartilhar aquele instante além de Himuro.

Foi preciso alguns segundos para que Murasakibara voltasse a se mover. Seu corpo tremia e a sensação de estar dentro do moreno era simplesmente incomparável. Os músculos ao redor de seu membro pareciam ainda mais apertados e retirar-se momentaneamente só duplicou aquela sensação. A segunda estocada arrancou um novo gemido de Himuro. Sua voz ecoava por todo o cômodo, mas ele aumentava o tom todas as vezes que era penetrado, deixando à mostra um lado que o Pivô não fazia ideia de que pudesse existir.

Os antigos parceiros sexuais de seu amante desapareceram de sua mente. Não havia nada a não ser a busca por mútuo prazer. A quarta estocada marcou o início do ritmo e sua própria voz começou a ser ouvida. O Lançador parecia ter se acostumado à invasão, pois não demorou a mover o quadril para trás. Aqueles pequenos detalhes eróticos mexiam diretamente com as suas fantasias, principalmente por ele saber que se aproximava de seu limite. _Eu sou um pirralho perto de Muro-chin. Não faz cinco minutos e já sinto que não aguentarei mais._

"T-Tatsuya..." Ele não conseguiu se controlar quando seu corpo começou a dar sinais de que estava muito próximo do clímax.

As mãos seguravam o quadril e as estocadas mais fortes aconteciam em um menor espaço de tempo. Murasakibara tinha a impressão de que estivera possuindo-o há horas, ainda que a prática fosse diferente e os cinco minutos não haviam passado quando o rouco gemido deixou seus lábios e ele moveu-se com o dobro de força enquanto seu sexo penetrava-o uma última vez.

Terminara... sua primeira vez havia oficialmente terminado.

Os joelhos de Himuro cederam e seu corpo caiu sobre o futon produzindo um oco som. O rapaz de cabelos roxos retirou-se devagar, contudo, permanecendo no mesmo lugar. A pessoa que estava por baixo moveu-se, virando-se e exibindo uma das cenas mais belas e sensuais que ele já vira na vida: a pele brilhava úmida com suor e vermelha devido ao exercício; a franja estava jogada para trás e os dois olhos azuis o encaravam diretamente. O principal, entretanto, era a visível ereção que retornara durante o sexo e o modo como a pálida mão a masturbava com leves movimentos.

Ninguém o instruiu naqueles assuntos, assim como ninguém havia dito que ele deveria ser o responsável por aliviar o corpo de seu amante. Todavia, O Pivô o fez. Os cabelos foram colocados atrás das orelhas e sua boca abriu-se conforme o membro a invadia. O moreno gemeu, movendo o corpo e afastando melhor as pernas para ele posicionar-se melhor entre elas. Murasakibara conseguiu envolver a ereção completamente em sua boca e sabia que agradava quando fazia aquilo. A língua deslizava desafiadora por sua extensão e encostava-se aos dentes que ficavam ao fundo. A provocação despertava reações peculiares e o incitavam cada vez mais em satisfazê-lo.

"Dedos... A-Atsushi, use seus dedos também, _please_..."

Ele não parou o que fazia, mas precisou de alguns instantes para entender o que aquele pedido queria dizer. Uma de suas mãos mantinha a ereção em uma mesma posição enquanto a outra desceu pelas pálidas coxas. Os três dedos invadiram a entrada sem dificuldade devido ao próprio orgasmo, causando a tão esperada reação. O moreno se contorceu, pedindo que ele fizesse novamente.

"Você é tão pervertido, Muro-chin." Murasakibara sussurrou ao tirar o membro momentaneamente de sua boca.

"Eu devo ser," a resposta foi dada de modo ofegante, "porque eu realmente... realmente quero você dentro de mim mais uma vez. Você é o melhor, Atsushi..."

Os olhos violetas se ergueram e ali permaneceram. Por um instante o tempo pareceu parar e as palavras ecoaram em sua mente incontáveis vezes com o mesmo tom suplicante e salpicado por uma sensualidade que somente Himuro possuía. O Pivô limpou a boca com as costas da mão, ajoelhando-se entre as pernas e não se surpreendendo ao vê-las se afastarem deliberadamente. O que chamou sua atenção, por outro lado, foi a maneira como o Lançador umedeceu os lábios, convidando-o a continuar. _Eu não quero pensar nisso..._

Ele guiou a nova ereção até a entrada e a penetrou em um único movimento. _Não quero imaginar que Muro-chin já mostrou esse lado para outras pessoas. Não é justo! Eu deveria ser o único a vê-lo desse jeito! __Muro-chin pervertido! Pervetido!_

"Ah... Ah... Oh, Atsushi... _yeah_, _right_ _there_... _t-there_."

As reações eram tão honestas que em determinado momento duas lágrimas correram pelos cantos dos olhos azuis. O pré-orgasmo escorria por sua ereção e Murasakibara decidiu que era hora de seu amante aproveitar aquele começo de noite. _E infelizmente eu não aguentarei por mais tempo. Se eu fosse um pouco mais experiente poderia satisfazê-lo melhor..._

Os dedos envolveram a ereção e passaram a masturbá-la no mesmo ritmo das estocadas.

"_O-Oh Atsushi, so damn good_." O rapaz de cabelos roxos não era fluente em inglês, mas conseguia entender o que ouvia. _Ele torna tudo pior falando essas perversões em outra língua. _"_Oh, yeah, hard... fuck me hard!_" _Muro-chin!_

Himuro contorcia-se, chamando-o pelo primeiro nome e gemendo todas as vezes que se sentia penetrado. Os pedidos obscenos se tornaram tão constantes que em determinado momento Murasakibara simplesmente parou de pensar, possuindo-o profundamente e com força. _Apertado..._ Ele ouviu o próprio gemido rouco quando a entrada apertou seu sexo. Aquela sensação fora sentida quando ele a invadiu durante a primeira vez, porém, devido à sensibilidade, a sensação parecia ter o dobro de intensidade.

O orgasmo do Lançador ficaria marcado em sua mente para sempre. Ele sentiu, primeiramente, os músculos apertarem sua ereção um pouco mais; em seguida, o membro em suas mãos tremeu e pintou parte do abdômen e peitoral. _Whoa..._ Os olhos violetas se arregalaram ao fitarem a expressão de satisfação no rosto do amante. As sobrancelhas juntas, os lábios entreabertos, o rubor que subia pelo pescoço e alastrava-se pela face brilhando em suor... era perfeito.

Seu próprio clímax não demorou, mesmo que ele houvesse aguentado um pouco mais se comparado à vez anterior. A última estocada foi funda e o rapaz de cabelos roxos voltou a preenchê-lo. _Eu estou exausto; muito mais cansado do que após uma partida_. O membro foi retirado com cuidado e as mãos soltaram as pernas do moreno, que permanecia imóvel, encarando o teto de olhos fechados e respirando com dificuldade.

"Tatsuya..."

Himuro abriu os olhos ao ouvir seu nome e esticou os braços, chamando-o para se acomodar ao seu lado no futon. Murasakibara aceitou o mudo convite, deitando-se e sentindo o coração pular uma batida quando o Lançador virou-se para encará-lo.

"Eu fiz algo errado?"

"Não," a resposta foi seguida por dedos longos acariciando suas bochechas enquanto retiravam uma mecha roxa, "você fez tudo o que deveria ser feito."

"Eu espero melhorar logo. Perto de você eu não sei nada..."

As sobrancelhas negras se juntaram e o sorriso tornou-se uma fina linha.

"Eu teria esperado, sabia?" A voz soou baixa e a franja escorregou para o seu lugar habitual, omitindo um dos belíssimos olhos azuis, "se eu soubesse que um dia te conheceria eu certamente teria esperado por você e jamais teria me envolvido com outras pessoas."

A parte das "outras pessoas" não lhe agradou, no entanto, Murasakibara sentiu o peito aquecido ao ouvir tal confissão. Para ele, alguém que nunca se interessou por qualquer outro ser humano, Himuro era mais do que sua "primeira vez". _Eu nunca achei que um dia faria isso com outro homem... as mulheres em minhas fantasias eram sempre altas e com grandes seios._ Havia certas coisas que ele gostaria de falar, mas nada parecia suficiente para definir aquele momento. _Com Muro-chin tudo parece diferente, e eu nem sequer sinto falta dos seios..._

"Sabe, Muro-chin," ele retomou após alguns segundos de silêncio. Ficar quieto estava fora de cogitação, contudo, não havia nenhum belo discurso pronto que poderia ser transmitido naquela situação, além de que palavras bonitas ou conversas sérias não combinavam com sua personalidade. "Eu nunca achei que estaria aqui, hoje, com você. Eu realmente te detestava."

"Eu sei," ele riu, "embora eu fosse teimoso demais para aceitar isso. Eu sempre fui simpático e capaz de fazer amigos com facilidade, mas, então, aparece _você_... uma muralha de indiferença que me trata como se eu tivesse menos valor do que um cabo de pirulito jogado no chão."

"Você não pode jogar coisas no chão, Muro-chin."

"Eu sei!" Himuro gargalhou, arrastando seu corpo para que ficassem um pouco mais próximos. "Você gostou? Foi do jeito que você imaginou? A primeira vez com outro homem pode ser um pouco... decepcionante."

"Eu gostei," Murasakibara tentou pensar se algum momento naquele fim de tarde houvesse sido decepcionante e não conseguia encontrar absolutamente nada, "na verdade, eu nunca dei muita importância para essas coisas. Quando eu sentia vontade tudo o que precisava era me masturbar. Nunca tive interesse em relacionamentos e sempre rejeitei as confissões que recebi. Eu não tinha tempo para garotas ou romances ou dramas... mas agora..."

"Mas agora...?" O moreno estava visivelmente interessado na resposta.

"Agora quando penso nesse tipo de coisa é o seu rosto que aparece na minha mente. Eu quero saber mais sobre você, Muro-chin, mesmo que seja drama e complicado e me faça perder noites de sono. Eu quero levá-lo para o parque, andar de mãos dadas e dividir um gigantesco algodão doce... depois voltaríamos para casa e faríamos amor pelo resto da noite."

O Lançador ouviu a tudo em silêncio, apesar de manter os olhos atentos.

Ao final, o sorriso foi acompanhado por duas bochechas coradas e dedos que gentilmente acariciaram seu rosto.

"O que me diz de tentarmos? Eu também quero saber mais sobre você, Atsushi, e esse seu prospecto de futuro me agrada imensamente."

"Eu quero tentar, Muro-chin, mas somente se você prometer que nunca mais deixará que ninguém te veja dessa forma. Só de pensar que você já dormiu com outras pessoas sinto vontade de destruir todos eles!"

"Dessa forma?" As sobrancelhas se juntaram.

"Sim... como eu te vi enquanto eu estava dentro de você. É enlouquecedor pensar que outros já te possuíram desse jeito e que eu sou apenas mais um que te viu dessa maneira."

"Meu tolo e precioso, Atsushi!" Himuro riu e apertou as bochechas com uma mistura de força e gentileza. "Eu nunca fiz sexo desse modo. Essa foi a primeira vez que deixei que alguém visse meu rosto. Eu jamais me soltei dessa forma."

"M-Mesmo?"

"Sim... Fazer sexo é extremamente simples. Você só precisa de alguém disposto a compartilhar aquele momento com você, mas isso não significa que vocês estejam diretamente na mesma página ou envolvidos um com o outro. Todas as minhas experiências passadas foram puramente físicas, então eu pouco me importava em agradar meus parceiros. Tudo o que eles queriam eram aqueles minutos dentro de mim e depois cada um seguia o seu caminho. Você foi o primeiro que permiti que me envolvesse assim... diretamente. Eu confio em você, Atsushi."

"Seu passado soa triste." O rapaz de cabelos roxos não gostou de saber sobre os detalhes sexuais de seu amante, entretanto, o relato que ouvira deixou seu peito apertado. _Eu gostaria de tê-lo conhecido antes. Eu definitivamente teria te protegido Muro-chin!_

"Não foi triste, somente... vazio. Eu fazia o possível para manter distância das outras pessoas e todas as vezes que alguém tentava se aproximar eu não permitia. De certa forma, eu criei o hábito de me envolver com os outros sem permitir reciprocidade."

"Isso é verdade. Eu realmente não gostava quando você fingia que se interessava pelas coisas. Eu sempre soube que você era diferente, Muro-chin."

"Decepcionado?" A pergunta foi proferida com gracejo, embora Murasakibara soubesse que fora feita propositalmente.

"Não, você nunca me decepcionou." Eram raros os momentos em que ele se permitia uma reflexão profunda sobre qualquer coisa, mas ao lado de Himuro tudo parecia simples e até mesmo conversas triviais chamavam sua atenção.

A resposta pareceu satisfazê-lo, pois sua companhia esboçou um sincero meio sorriso.

Desde o inusitado beijo no vestiário os sorrisos do moreno nunca mais foram vagos ou falsos. Murasakibara era desleixado e relaxado demais para dar importância a certas coisas, todavia, era diferente dessa vez. O estrangeiro com o charmoso sotaque e personalidade fácil havia deixado de ser um incômodo para se transformar em uma das razões que o fazia acordar todas as manhãs.

E, olhando para trás, ele jamais se cansaria de questionar como teria sido sua vida, seu momento atual, se por ventura Himuro não houvesse retornado ao Japão. _Ou se não tivéssemos nos beijado naquele vestiário..._ O rapaz de cabelos roxos sempre soube que a vida era feita de escolhas, embora ele fizesse o possível para deixar que as coisas simplesmente seguissem seu rumo. Teikou fora uma escolha, assim como fazer parte do time de basquete. Intimamente ele não assumiria tal coisa, principalmente por sentir que, com relação ao basquete, os acontecimentos foram meramente naturais e decorrentes de sua constituição física. _Eu escolhi Yousen porque Araki-san foi pessoalmente a Teikou. Ela estava bonita..._

Sua mão direita ergueu-se, afastando a franja do rosto de seu amante. _Ele é tão bonito, não deveria esconder-se com o cabelo... embora talvez seja melhor que fique escondido._ A decisão o fez menear a cabeça, pensando alto. O Lançador riu como se entendesse aquele silencioso embate mental. O corpo arrastou-se para cima e ele sentou-se sobre seu colo.

"Quer continuar?"

"Sim, mas não sei se devemos. Você parece cansado, Muro-chin."

"Eu estou e, honestamente, acredito que amanhã não conseguirei sair da cama."

"Então vamos parar."

"... ou eu poderia ficar de cama e você me faria companhia."

"E quanto ao colégio?" A ideia já havia sido aceita. Era tentadora demais para deixá-la passar.

"Eu ligarei e avisarei que fiquei doente e você, como um ótimo e prestativo colega, passou o dia me fazendo companhia!"

"Eu nem ao menos sou da sua classe, Muro-chin..."

"Detalhes, Atsushi, detalhes..." As mãos subiram pelo peitoral pálido e o corpo pendeu para baixo. "É sua primeira vez, então apenas aproveite, está bem?"

"Ah~..." Ele abaixou os olhos violetas. Aquela posição havia enchido seus olhos com um estranho fascínio. "Eu não sabia desse seu lado pervertido, Muro-chin."

Himuro riu e ofereceu uma enigmática piscadela.

Não havia mais nada que pudesse ser dito naquela noite. Seus sentimentos estavam finalmente na mesma página, e as dúvidas e problemas futuros seriam resolvidos aos poucos e conforme surgissem.

Murasakibara já havia decidido que passaria o restante de sua vida conhecendo as várias facetas daquela pessoa.

**x**

Himuro estava certo quando disse que mal conseguiria sair da cama no dia seguinte.

Ele acordou exausto, ainda que preferisse caminhar sozinho até o banheiro. O Pivô estava disposto a permanecer o tempo ao seu lado, esperando-o acordar para que o segurasse em seus braços. Contra suas expectativas, o moreno escorou-se pelas paredes, entrou no banheiro e só o chamou ao desligar o chuveiro, quando pediu pela primeira vez por ajuda.

"Nós deveríamos ter parado." O rapaz de cabelos roxos o auxiliou a se enxugar e se vestir, levando-o pelo ombro até o quarto. A roupa de cama havia sido trocada e a cama arrumada.

"Eu ficarei bem em algumas horas." Himuro deitou-se e fez sinal para que sua companhia fizesse o mesmo.

"É sempre assim, Muro-chin? Sempre que fizermos sexo você ficará desse jeito?"

Murasakibara tornou-se sério.

Certo, a noite passada havia sido facilmente a melhor de sua vida e ele estava confiante que estar dentro de Himuro era muito mais saboroso que uma barra de chocolate, mas seu peito estava suficientemente apertado com a situação para fazê-lo ponderar se alguns minutos de prazer valiam aquele alto preço.

"Não, apenas no começo." O moreno não pareceu aborrecido. "Até que meu corpo se acostume ao seu, pelo menos."

"Talvez devêssemos ir mais devagar."

"Se você não gostou de fazer sexo comigo, Atsushi, diga." As sobrancelhas escuras se juntaram e havia uma pitada de irritação em sua voz.

"Não desvie o assunto, Muro-chin. Se eu não tivesse gostado jamais teríamos feito o que fizemos... quatro vezes. Eu estou preocupado com você."

"Eu sei, eu sei, e ficarei bem. Mais algumas vezes e eu não precisarei passar horas me recuperando."

"Você promete?"

"Prometo!"

Murasakibara apertou os olhos, esperando alguma retificação, porém suspirou ao notar que não havia nenhuma. Sua grande mão afagou os cabelos negros e ele ajeitou o cobertor sobre o amante antes de apagar a luz e sair do quarto. _Eu estou faminto. _O próximo cômodo era a pequena cozinha e ele separava os ovos enquanto falava ao telefone. Comunicar o colégio sobre a situação de Himuro fora mais fácil do que ele imaginou e o professor até mesmo desejou melhoras. Araki-san, por outro lado, pareceu bem menos compreensiva e avisou que a ausência no treino daquela tarde acarretaria punições... duplas!

A despensa do Lançador era basicamente americana. Ao contrário dos típicos cafés da manhã que ele estava acostumado a tomar em casa, o ex-jogador da Geração dos Milagres sabia que ali precisaria usar a imaginação. Ele detestava café preto, por achar amargo e forte demais, embora não negasse quando lhe era oferecido um fraco cappuccino.

Naquela manhã ele teria de se contentar com ovos mexidos e torradas. O arroz demoraria para ficar pronto, e seria impossível preparar a sopa missô sem os ingredientes básicos. As torradas foram para a torradeira enquanto ele virava os dois ovos na frigideira. Havia suco de laranja dentro da geladeira e seu café da manhã foi calmo e silencioso. A vizinhança era tranquila e o prédio basicamente familiar.

A louça foi lavada e deixada no escorredor. Murasakibara espreguiçou-se ao deixar a cozinha, fazendo o mínimo de barulho possível. O quarto estava quieto, com exceção da baixa respiração de Himuro. _Ele deve estar exausto. _O rapaz de cabelos roxos aproximou-se devagar, deitando-se na cama e surpreendendo-se quando o moreno arrastou-se até ele, afundando o rosto em seu peito e utilizando o braço esquerdo como travesseiro. _Muro-chin parece tão... indefeso._

Era difícil vê-lo daquela maneira. Em quadra Himuro movia-se com delicadeza, enganando o oponente com seus movimentos e arrancando suspiros das garotas que assistiam à partida. No dia a dia ele era somente um mero garoto, popular demais para o seu próprio bem, mas que sempre se mantinha distante dos demais.

Uma parte de Murasakibara ainda não compreendia porque _ele_. Porque, de todas as pessoas que o Lançador havia se envolvido, justamente ele fora capaz de atravessar a máscara de indiferença e ver um lado que provavelmente ninguém jamais vira.

_Talvez eu não seja o único._ Os olhos violetas se abaixaram e ele fitou a corrente prateada pendurada no pescoço de Himuro. Na ponta havia um anel pequeno demais para seus dedos, mas que aparentemente era precioso o suficiente para que estivesse sempre presente. _Até mesmo enquanto estávamos juntos ontem à noite Muro-chin permaneceu com essa corrente._ Ele sabia a história por trás do anel, no entanto, havia alguma coisa no relato que o incomodava. _Eu tenho a impressão de que o irmão de Muro-chin me dará trabalho._

"Atsushi..." Os devaneios cessaram e aquele chamado conquistou sua total atenção. A voz soou rouca e quase inaudível.

"Hm?"

"Você... não pode comer... isso..."

As sobrancelhas negras se juntaram e os lábios voltaram a se entreabrir. Murasakibara se manteve imóvel, tentando assimilar o que acabara de ver. Em sua mente era difícil imaginar um Himuro que não fosse o aluno perfeito, o rapaz sorridente e popular. _Se as fãs do Muro-chin soubessem que ele fala dormindo e, pior, fala sobre mim._

Seus lábios se repuxaram em um meio sorriso e seu corpo virou-se melhor, acomodando-o totalmente em seus braços. Seus olhos se fecharam e, enquanto permitia que o sono chegasse e relaxasse seu corpo, Murasakibara só conseguia pensar que a partir daquele dia sua vida seria completamente diferente. _Não importa, realmente. Contanto que eu possa acordar todos os dias ao lado de Muro-chin nada mais importa. Ele foi a melhor escolha da minha vida._

- FIM.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas da autora:<strong>

Eu sempre me sinto um pouco triste ao final de um projeto longo. Ok, se eu for comparar com minhas outras fanfic esta aqui foi até bem curtinha, porém, não menos importante. Há muito tempo eu pretendia lançar alguma coisa além de oneshots e não poderia ser outro casal além do meu favorito, pelo menos de início.

Fiquei satisfeita com o resultado, mas confesso que gostaria de ter tido tempo de trabalhar melhor a relação entre eles, adicionando mais dois ou três capítulos. Essa ideia ainda persiste e talvez eu lance algum especial relacionado a fanfic. Talvez já na época em que o Himuro e o Kagami se entenderam. Um ciumento Atsushi soa adorável!

Enfim, esta fanfic marcou o fim de um hiatus e o começo de outro. Esse semestre está muito cheio em todos os sentidos. De qualquer forma, tenho algumas coisas já escritas e talvez publique se a oportunidade surgir.

Sem mais delongas, agradeço aos leitores que me acompanharam em mais um trabalho e obrigada por terem me dado uma chance :)


End file.
